<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the most dangerous food is wedding cake by angeltalk, dandelionbeach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737047">the most dangerous food is wedding cake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeltalk/pseuds/angeltalk'>angeltalk</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionbeach/pseuds/dandelionbeach'>dandelionbeach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, fluff / comedy combo, get ready, lots of kariya love, post-galaxy, we wrote the ultimate hiromido wedding fic so you dont have to</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:29:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeltalk/pseuds/angeltalk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionbeach/pseuds/dandelionbeach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is Hiroto and Midorikawa’s wedding day. A day they’ve both been waiting for, a day to bring their friends and family together. Does it matter if Hiroto is being haunted by an event from last night that he only wishes he could remember? Or if Kazemaru is about to witness things he only will wish he could forget? So what if Kariya’s friends cannot be trusted to be left to their own devices for one evening? It’s a day for love, happiness, and celebration. </p><p>What could go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fudou Akio/Kidou Yuuto, Ibuki Munemasa/Shindou Takuto, Kiyama Tatsuya | Kiyama Hiroto | Gran/Midorikawa Ryuuji | Reize, Nagumo Haruya | Burn/Suzuno Fuusuke | Gazel, some other implied relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My sister (dandelionbeach) and I came up with the plan for this entire fic and wrote the first chapter in less than six hours. get ready. my third eye is blasted wide open.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gentle sunlight filters in through the gossamer curtains. The fine sheets of fabric flutter in a soft breeze that smells faintly of salt. The muted sound of ocean waves pulls Midorikawa out of a deep sleep. The bed he’s in is soft and strewn with pillows. Not even the room’s unfamiliarity can shake off the pleasant, hazy glow of the morning. Midorikawa smiles to himself. He feels weightless and ridiculously happy. It’s all so perfect.</p><p>Today is his wedding day.</p><p>That sentence alone is enough to lift his heart with giddy joy. No matter how many times he’d heard it at his bachelor party the night before, the feeling never faded. </p><p>He lies there overflowing with excitement and love. He hasn’t seen Hiroto, his fiance, for nearly a day now. They won’t see each other until the ceremony tonight, and Midorikawa can hardly bear waiting. There were times he never thought he’d see this day. But finally, he’s going to have his wish. It feels like living inside of a wonderful dream. </p><p>There’s a faint buzzing noise from the bedside table. Midorikawa stirs to pick up his phone and check the message. It’s from Suzuno, who coordinated this whole thing. He’s invited Midorikawa to go tanning on the cruise’s tanning beds. And he’s paying.</p><p>These past few days have only been one good thing after another. Midorikawa has woken up on a five star cruise ship and he’s about to get the finest, most expensive tan of his life. It’s easy to get out of the bed, no matter how soft it is. Fantastic things await him. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Hiroto feels like something died inside his brain. </p><p>Waking up has never been this hard before. The room he finds himself in is unfamiliar, unappealing, and unbelievably trashed. Beer cans are everywhere. There’s a mini-fridge in the room that looks like it has been open all night. His mouth feels like there’s literal cotton growing inside it and the early morning rays of sun through the windows are borderline offensive as he squints. </p><p>He’s in a bed. There’s someone literally wrapped around his left arm. His pants are inexplicably missing. Scratchy white sheets rub against his skin as Hiroto attempts to sit up and cringes at the pounding in his head.</p><p>“Here,” A voice says, and a glass of water is shoved at his lips, “Drink this before I pour it down your throat.”</p><p>Huh. Dark purple hair. Absolutely disgusting looking tuxedo. Hiroto blinks in the face of Kogure Yuuya.</p><p>“Huh?” He says, like he’s never heard words before.</p><p>“Water. It’s water.” Kogure says, absolutely inflectionless.</p><p>Hiroto brings his right hand up to take it and stops. It appears he’s already holding something. Upon further inspection, it’s a headband. An orange headband. He gapes.</p><p>The image is incredibly sobering. Bits and pieces of last night and today’s significance cascade down into his consciousness. Today is the day of his wedding day. He remembers kissing Midorikawa goodbye yesterday morning. The bachelor party. The drinking. The…. the...</p><p>“...Endou-kun…” Hiroto whispers, to himself.</p><p>“Dude.” Kogure says. Hiroto looks back at him, and then back to the headband. Then back at Kogure, who looks like he’s about to pour the water over his head.</p><p>“Wait, wait.” Hiroto says, shaking his head. He takes the water and puts it on the nightstand next to him before Kogure decides to attack him with it. “Why do I have this headband?”</p><p>Kogure sighs, the dark circles under his eyes look huge now that Hiroto is at least fifty percent less hazy. The younger man looks like he’d rather be anywhere but here. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>“The headband.” Hiroto feels his chest tighten. He feels on the verge of tears. How could he have done this? He would never ever do this to Midorikawa. He’s supposed to get married to the love of his life later today. How drunk were they last night? Hiroto has ruined everything. He feels nauseous, but he needs to know. “Kogure. Did I sleep with Endou?”</p><p>“What the fuck? No, dumbass.”</p><p>“Oh.” Hiroto brings the headband up to his face. “You’re right. This smells nothing like him.”</p><p>Kogure looks at a loss for words.</p><p>Suddenly, Hiroto is reminded of the figure beside him who has his arm in a vice as he hears a groan and a familiar voice. “You two...are being too loud.”</p><p>“Nagumo?”</p><p>“Hmmm?” Nagumo blinks blearily and slowly his yellow eyes travel to where he is still holding onto Hiroto’s arm like a lifeline. He blinks again. “Why are you holding my arm?”</p><p>“Um, what?” Hiroto manages, confused. Nagumo has still not moved, his whole body, legs included, are around his left arm which feels like it hasn’t received any proper blood circulation in hours.</p><p>“That’s kind of gay.”</p><p>“I’m literally supposed to be marrying a guy today, in case you forgot. Anyway, who are you to talk? Aren't you dating Suzuno?”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>Hiroto can only watch as Kogure picks up the forgotten cup, holds it over the bed, and dumps its contents onto Nagumo’s head.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After tanning, Midorikawa and Suzuno go to get breakfast at the cruise’s café. The space is on the upper deck of the enormous ship, decked out in white tables and white chandeliers. A soft breeze blows through, billowing the soft sheer curtains along the enormous windows lining the dining space. Already waiting for them are Kazemaru and Tachimukai, who wave them over.</p><p>“I wanted to thank you all for this,” Midorikawa says after he’s ordered his breakfast. “I really couldn’t imagine anything better.”</p><p>“You deserve the best,” Kazemaru smiles at him from across the table. “The party, the wedding, the reception - we’re going all out. It’s going to be perfect, trust me.” </p><p>Midorikawa smiles, knowing Kazemaru wasn’t lying, or even exaggerating. Yesterday and today already have his heart bursting. They may be the most important days of his life, and he is glad to spend the time with his favorite people in the world.</p><p>“Even so,” Midorikawa says, “The cruise is incredible! And the live symphony yesterday at the wine tasting? It was like a dream, seriously, not to mention everything else you’ve done for me.”</p><p>“It’s been really fun,” Tachimukai agrees, “We should do this again sometime.”</p><p>“If Midorikawa ever gets married again, maybe.” Suzuno looks at Tachimukai like he’s grown three heads. “Are you an idiot? Do you know how expensive this was?"</p><p>Tachimukai visibly shrinks.</p><p>Midorikawa laughs, “I promise that I’ll make sure all of you enjoy your bachelor parties and weddings as much as I did.”</p><p>“Right now it’s about you,” Suzuno reminds him, scrolling through what must be an itinerary on his phone. “Who cares if I’m going to be broke for the next two years. After breakfast, let’s go get our nails done. And then we can get the others and go get ready.”</p><p>Midorikawa grins again. Perhaps the cherry on top in all this is Suzuno’s extravagantly and unintentionally hilarious attempts at being nice to Midorikawa’s other friends.</p><p>“I think I’ll go see if Kabeyama or Miura are awake,” Tachimukai tries to excuse himself, red in the face with embarrassment.</p><p>“Don’t you want to get your nails done with us?” Kazemaru asks before Tachimukai can make a move to leave.</p><p>“I’ve never gotten my nails done,” Tachimukai tries again, his eyes flicker to Suzuno and there is genuine fear in his expression. “I don’t think I’d like it.”</p><p>“It can’t hurt to try,” Kazemaru presses.</p><p>“Come with us?” Midorikawa asks, “Please?”</p><p>Tachimukai looks uncomfortable. He fidgets with his hands. </p><p>“It’s just that-” he explains himself rather poorly, “It wouldn’t work for me. I play goalkeeper, so-”</p><p>“Just come with us,” Suzuno says impatiently. “Getting it done once won’t kill you.”</p><p>“Okay,” Tachimukai gives in, but he’s clearly still reluctant. </p><p>Midorikawa’s breakfast arrives, putting an end to the conversation. He digs into the fluffy belgian waffle with delight. It’s the best thing he’s ever eaten.</p><p>“How long have you been planning this for?” Kazemaru asks, sipping his drink - which is clearly alcoholic despite it being only 9 AM - as he watches Midorikawa savor the fresh strawberries that came on the side.</p><p>“Um,” Midorikawa needs to think. “Probably around two years.”</p><p>“You’ve been engaged for two years?” Kazemaru frowns in confusion. “It feels so much shorter than that. Time flies, huh?”</p><p>“It has been shorter,” Suzuno snorts. “You know he was planning this before Hiroto even proposed.”</p><p>Midorikawa blushed, but he couldn’t deny that. It wasn’t like everyone didn’t know he’d been head over heels for Hiroto for years anyway. </p><p>“So, since junior high?” Kazemaru jokes. "Were you writing 'Kiyama Ryuuji' in all your notebooks?"</p><p>Midorikawa buries his face in his hands.</p><p>“Stop talking,” he commands, and they all laugh at him.</p><p>They finish up breakfast and head to the nail salon together. Midorikawa is getting a mani-pedi. Yes, his shoes will be closed-toe. But that’s not important. He loves to be pampered.</p><p>Kazemaru is getting a simple manicure, and he helps Tachimukai order one for himself too. Suzuno, on the other hand, is getting acrylics. Midorikawa can’t help but think that decision is somewhat risky.</p><p>“Can you file the point?” He asks the technician. “Make it as sharp as possible.” </p><p>The technician looks around nervously. </p><p>Little did she know that the problem customer would actually be Tachimukai, who has no idea what is going on and keeps apologizing to her. His nails are disgusting. She spends a minute just holding his calloused fingers, gazing at the uneven, cracked nails. As she starts to slave away, Midorikawa resumes the conversation.</p><p>“I didn’t even know they had wine-tasting on cruises like this,” Midorikawa says, “That was incredible.”</p><p>“Yeah, the view from the roof was great,” Kazemaru agrees, “I got some nice pictures if you want me to send them to you.”</p><p>“Yes, please,” Midorikawa says eagerly. “I really want to remember all of this. It’s so romantic, you know?” He sighs. “I wish Hiroto could be here with me…”</p><p>“That's gross,” Suzuno says, pauses, and adds: "You’ll see him soon anyway.”</p><p>“Shut up!” Midorikawa pouts. “Absence makes the heart grow fonder. Don’t pretend you don’t get it, Suzuno. Don’t you do romantic things like this with Nagumo?”</p><p>“What?” Suzuno turns to look at him, his expression a mixture of perplexity and disgust. “Why the fuck would I do that?”</p><p>“I thought you were dating,” Midorikawa replies, disconcerted. </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>In the background, they hear a yelp, and everyone’s heads swivel around just in time to see Tachimukai accidentally Mugen-the-Hand the nail technician.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The lights in the bathroom feel like they’re burning his eyes right through his eyelids, so Hiroto opts to brush his teeth in the dark. It’s only sheer luck that they’d miraculously booked a hotel that provided disposable toothbrushes and complimentary toothpaste. He uses a plastic cup to rinse his mouth and down three full cups of water.</p><p>Hiroto decides a shower is in order but his soul momentarily leaves his body when he opens the shower curtain to find Someoka curled up in the bathtub. He looks wet, like he’d accidentally turned on the shower when he got in. On his head is yet another orange headband.</p><p>It’s only a mystery that any of them had even survived the night. The blips in his memory are troublesome. Someoka ending up in the bathtub is troublesome. That headband is troublesome. Hiroto is trying to wrap his head around how he ever agreed to having Nagumo, the village lunatic, plan his bachelor party. The alcohol is still swimming in his brain.</p><p>Making his way back into the main room of the shittiest hotel room in existence, Hiroto takes in the scene he was too out of it to properly observe before. There are considerably more beer cans on the floor than Hiroto thinks five people can even consume in one night. There are clothes thrown about, but his pants are nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Kogure is on the other bed with a closed laptop in his hands. His expression is one Hiroto has seen many times on many people including himself: the expression that says he is purposefully avoiding checking his email. </p><p>On the floor out cold is none other than Fubuki Shirou. His pants look so familiar. </p><p>Nagumo is sitting up in the bed now, which looks like it’s been hit with a tornado. There are no pillows and no covers, only miscellaneous articles of clothing. Nagumo himself looks like he’s been hit with a tornado too. Where Hiroto is missing his pants, Nagumo is missing everything but a pair of bright red boxers.</p><p>“...I think Fubuki’s wearing my pants.” Hiroto says to him, gesturing over to the floor.</p><p>Nagumo cocks his head and follows Hiroto’s line of sight to where Fubuki is sprawled, face down, unconscious. “Yeah. He is.”</p><p>“They’re way too long for him.” Kogure comments conversationally.</p><p>“And what - what’s with the headbands?” Hiroto asks, suddenly distressed. He can’t place where they acquired them, but there are several orange headbands just like the one he woke up with thrown about the room.</p><p>“‘Cause of the dancers,” A voice says from the floor.</p><p>Hiroto, Nagumo, and Kogure watch as Fubuki peels himself from the disgusting hotel floor and sits up to look at all of them. His hair is flat on one side.</p><p>“Dancers?” Hiroto asks.</p><p>“The dancers. At the club Nagumo booked.” Fubuki drawls, nodding his head vaguely in Nagumo’s direction.</p><p>“Those words mean nothing to me.”</p><p>Nagumo sighs in exasperation from the bed, throwing his hands clumsily, “Listen. I paid extra for those dancers to dress up. You better be grateful.”</p><p>“You paid dancers to dress up?” Hiroto asks, distressed. </p><p>“They all looked like Endou.” Fubuki says from the floor, a faraway look in his eyes. “Orange headbands.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Well that’s the kind of thing you like, isn’t it?” Nagumo asks.</p><p>“You thought I would like dancers dressed like Endou.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Hey guys,” Someoka’s voice sounds from behind them, and they all turn to see him stumble out of the bathroom.</p><p>“Someoka!” Fubuki says with delight.</p><p>They watch as Fubuki stands up from the ground and takes what he must have thought was going to be a running start towards Someoka before his feet immediately get caught in the extra length of the stolen pant legs. Hiroto, Nagumo, Kogure, and Someoka can do nothing but watch as Fubuki instantly goes crashing to the ground face-first and the pants are pulled well below his ass with the force of the fall.</p><p>Hiroto sighs. </p><p>Today is his wedding day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>disclaimer there was an unprecedented amount of wedding research that went into this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kariya knows he has no real reason to be nervous. At least, that’s what he keeps telling himself.</p><p>But he’s never been in a suit this expensive. He’s never even been to a wedding, and this wedding is the most important one he can think of. A wedding that both Hiroto and Midorikawa both went out of their way to formally ask him if he’d play an important role in. The bow tie feels way too tight. He fidgets nervously. </p><p>He said yes, of course, to their request. They’d asked him to be their ringbearer. How could he say no to them? Kariya’s heart wouldn’t let him even if he wanted to. He never had a chance. </p><p>The wedding venue is enormous. It looks even more beautiful than it had the day they had come for the rehearsal, a white, pristine outdoor venue on the river on the outskirts of Tokyo. The calm, clear water reflects the late afternoon sun’s rays and illuminates the flower-covered pavilion where his two adoptive parents will be married in not even an half an hour. Kariya is waiting in the section of the venue reserved for the groom and wedding party to pull itself together before walking down the aisle. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Hiroto’s gentle voice snaps Kariya out of his reverie.</p><p>Kariya looks up at him. His dad, though quite dashing in his suit, looks even paler than usual. There are hints of dark shadows under his eyes. “Are you?”</p><p>Hiroto smiles and laughs nervously. “That’s a good question.”</p><p>“He’s fine,” Another voice chimes in. Kariya turns to see Nagumo approach and sling an arm around the back of Hiroto’s shoulders, “We forced him to drink like three gallons of water. He should be totally recovered. ”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Nevermind that.” Hiroto says quickly, brushing off Nagumo. “There’s no need to be nervous, Masaki-kun. You’re going to do great.”</p><p>“I’m not nervous,” Kariya says, nervously. </p><p>The other groomsmen that make up the wedding party are wandering into the private room just in time to catch the end of the conversation. Fubuki, Kazemaru, Endou, and Saginuma all look very sleek in their suits. Kazemaru is still fixing Endou’s tie as they walk, even though it appears Raimon’s Coach deep in some conversation with Saginuma.</p><p>“Think of it like soccer, Kariya-kun!” Fubuki advises him as he approaches, smiling.</p><p>Kariya blushes and pouts, shoving his hands into the softly lined pockets of his expensive dress pants. “This is nothing like soccer.”</p><p>“Everything is like soccer.” Endou says and Kariya dodges skillfully out of the way before Endou’s hand can ruffle his neatly done hair - Uncle Suzuno will kill him if it gets messed up.</p><p>The adults start breaking off into their own conversations, and Kariya hangs by Hiroto’s side anxiously. He wishes Midorikawa could be here, too, but he knows Hiroto and him aren’t allowed to see each other before the wedding. He missed the both of them. Yesterday he’d been dropped off to have a sleepover with Hikaru at Kidou and Fudou’s house while his parents had their bachelor parties. Kariya doesn’t really know what happens at bachelor parties - strip clubs, he supposes, that’s what’s in all the movies - but he doubts it was more fun than Kidou and Fudou’s house.</p><p>There is nothing more fun than Kidou and Fudou’s house.</p><p>Kariya shifts side to side. He feels like they’ve been waiting forever. When is this stupid wedding supposed to start, anyway? Why is it taking so long? Is there something wrong with the venue? It’s not like he’s nervous, or paranoid, or afraid of messing up, or wants everything to be perfect, or anything.  </p><p>Hiroto and Nagumo are in a conversation about who-knows-what, something about someone getting kicked out of the club? It sounds boring. Fubuki seems to have joined Saginuma and Endou’s conversation, but Kariya can’t help but notice Kazemaru is standing off to the side fidgeting with his tie.</p><p>Kariya lets go of the sleeve of Hiroto’s suit that he’s been gently - and discreetly - holding on to. As he approaches, he sees Kazemaru try to fix his bangs, which appear to be sticking to his forehead.</p><p>“...Coach Kazemaru? Why are you sweating? You’re not the one getting married.”</p><p>Kazemaru appears to jump a bit at his voice. “I’m not. I’m not sweating.” </p><p>“You are.”</p><p>“I’m not.”</p><p>Kariya gives him a skeptical glare, which Kazemaru returns without hesitation. The staring contest that ensues is intense for only a moment until Kazemaru breaks, flickering his attention up and to the side. Kariya internally celebrates his victory, and then follows Kazemaru’s line of sight. The break was small, quick, but not too miniscule for Kariya’s eyes. The line of sight led directly towards Endou.</p><p>In an instant he had Kazemaru all figured out.</p><p>Kariya smiles devilishly. “Don’t tell me it’s because Coach Endou is your partner to walk down the aisle.”</p><p>Kazemaru’s silent glare is all the confirmation he needs. Why everyone on Earth was obsessed with Coach Endou was one of the great mysteries of their time as far as Kariya was concerned. Half of his own friends and two thirds of the adults he knows are totally enamoured with Raimon’s Coach. </p><p>“God, you too?” Kariya says with malicious delight. “You are all pathetic.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>For what must be the millionth time, Hiroto checks the clock. It’s almost time for them to walk. It’s almost time for the ceremony proper to begin. It feels like his heart is going to leap out of his throat. </p><p>As the boys line up to walk - Hiroto and Nagumo first, with the groomsmen behind them and Kariya last - Hiroto can’t tell if he needs to pee because of his nerves or the fact that his best man force-fed him eight gallons of water. Regardless, it’s too late now. His poor bladder will have to wait.</p><p>He looks back to make sure everyone is in order, and Kariya catches his eye. The blue haired boy gives him a sympathetic grin as if he has a sixth sense that can tell when his adoptive father is about to descend into panic. Hiroto gives him a nervous smile. Kariya holds up a finger and breaks eye contact for a moment to fish something out of his pocket, and then looks back as he flashes him the tiffany-colored jewelry case containing the two rings. Kariya beams as he gives Hiroto an enormous thumbs up.</p><p>Somehow, that small action gives Hiroto courage. Looking at Kariya, knowing this is a moment he’ll remember forever, his heart is about to burst and his nerves are flushed out by this new wave of love. </p><p>He turns back to face the aisle he’s going to walk down and takes a deep breath. This ceremony is not only for his sake or Midorikawa’s, but also for Kariya. The decision to adopt the Sun Garden orphan had felt as natural as kicking a soccer ball. The boy had stolen Hiroto’s heart from the very beginning - filled him with a parental, fatherly kind of love that took him completely by surprise. He’s only about twelve years older than the kid, not nearly old enough to be his father, but Hiroto figures for his entire life his family has never been traditional. Kariya’s addition has made his and Midorikawa’s home even more complete, even more perfect.</p><p>Hiroto is certain he wants to spend the rest of his life there. </p><p>The ceremony begins.</p><p>Escorted by Nagumo, his best man, Hiroto makes his way slowly up the aisle to the altar, where Hitomiko is waiting for him. Her eyes shine with pride in the midday sunlight that beams down on the venue. Everything looks so vivid in that light, from the blue of the river to the green lawn, and the pure white pavilion adorned with flowers of every vibrant color. Even his friends and family in the crowd seem brighter than ever, with their smiles and eyes shining just like Hitomiko’s. </p><p>The music feels like it swells around him. Hiroto barely feels his legs move, but they’re up at the altar already. He stands with Hitomiko and gazes out over the procession. </p><p>The groomsmen walk up the aisle in pairs. First come Endou and Kazemaru, with Fubuki and Saginuma not far behind them. Hiroto makes eye contact with Endou, who nods at him with one of those brilliant trademark smiles. Hiroto is pointedly not looking at the headband.</p><p>After the groomsmen, Suzuno walks alone as Midorikawa’s best man. He looks as straight faced as ever, a stark contrast to Nagumo, who is grinning like crazy beside Hiroto. </p><p>Following him is Kariya. He holds the ring box reverently, and between the suit and the people and the weight of the occasion, he’s been forced to put his Good Boy face on. But it’s unmistakably genuine. Hiroto can always tell.</p><p>And then Midorikawa enters.</p><p>Hiroto feels like his breath has been stolen as soon as he sees the man who will be his husband in mere minutes. Midorikawa has never looked so beautiful or so handsome, wearing a fitted suit with his hair twisted into an intricate updo. He’s easily the most perfect thing Hiroto has ever seen. </p><p>Time moves both in slow motion and much too quickly as Midorikawa makes his way down the aisle, past pews filled with their friends and Sun Garden family. The dove gray suit makes Midorikawa’s skin glow caramel and golden, his dark obsidian eyes are locked onto Hiroto’s and Hiroto’s alone and everything, everything, feels like it has been for this moment. </p><p>This moment, that feels suspended in a dimension all on its own, Midorikawa steps up to stand with him. Hitomiko’s eyes are shimmering.</p><p>“Please be seated,” She begins, addressing the crowd, “I’d like to thank you all for being here today…”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Midorikawa can’t even focus on the words coming from Hitomiko’s mouth, because at this moment, Hiroto is everything. Hiroto, and his pale skin in stark contrast with the deep charcoal suit, the cosmic beauty of those green, green eyes staring into his own. How can he be allowed to be this happy? To feel this full of joy? How did the stars align so perfectly for this to be the reality Midorikawa’s been allowed to live?</p><p>Hitomiko’s voice brings him back into the present, “Most of you know both Hiroto and Ryuuji personally, and you are all here today because you are someone who has represented something important in each of their lives.” She says. “Many of you have even been witnesses and were main spectators in at least one side of the story of how they fell in love. Though, as you can probably guess, I know each side of the story as well as I know Ryuuji and Hiroto themselves - which is to say, very well.”</p><p>Hitomiko flashes a smile at both of them. Midorikawa’s heart melts.</p><p>“It began a long time ago, in a distant land of aliens and adults who made bad choices. These two men before you today are the proof that not every adult misstep has to end in tragedy for the children caught in between. This story is not just a love story, but a story about family, about friendship, about what it means to truly be human.”</p><p>He cannot even keep his eyes off of Hiroto as Hitomiko makes her opening speech. She is right, he thinks, wishing he could pull Hiroto close as the words ring around his head. She is right, their story really is more than a love story. Their story is about heartbreak, about passion, about everything in between, and it’s in that moment Midorikawa finally, truly, feels human. </p><p>Hitomiko continues, “Hiroto and Ryuuji have taught me love exists in the dark, love can grow and bloom through even the thickest concrete, and love is unabashedly, irrevocably, written in the stars. I am truly blessed to have been able to see firsthand the commitment, the appreciation, and admiration they share for each other. And what I wish for them on their wedding day is a lifetime full of love, of happiness, of fulfilment and smiles and laughter. So, without further ado…”</p><p>She takes a deep breath. Midorikawa is holding his breath with anticipation. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Kiyama Hiroto and Midorikawa Ryuuji in the union of marriage. The grooms have each prepared vows they will read aloud.”</p><p>Hitomiko turns to Hiroto and nods. Midorikawa’s heart skips a beat as his fiance reaches into his suit pocket and pulls out a carefully folded note. The audience is silent, waiting. </p><p>Hiroto clears his throat and begins, voice stable and certain, “Ryuuji, it feels like only yesterday I first met you in the dirt soccer field outside the orphanage we grew up in.” He says. “I had no way of knowing the boy with the messy ponytail and scraped-up knees would be the sole person I want to wake up next to each and every day. Back then, we used to play pretend we were born from the stars themselves, as a game fueled with childlike wonder. But, even now, when I look at you I still find it hard to believe it’s not the truth.”</p><p>He pauses, and Midorikawa is already furiously blinking back tears. Hiroto chuckles with a smile, eyes glistening before he continues on. “We’re not the children we once were, but when you’re next to me I know nothing’s changed. You are still the most intelligent, most beautiful person I’ve ever met. I vow to love you whether we are near or far, I vow to be your strength, I vow to always save you the last scoop of pistachio-flavored ice cream, to watch reruns of romantic comedies at ungodly morning hours, to make sure Masaki-kun always gets to practice on time. I promise to grow old with you, and to always hold your hand in mine.”</p><p>Midorikawa wipes away a tear threatening to spill over with the back of his hand. He slowly reaches into his own jacket pocket, and pulls out a triangular folded notecard. Carefully, he unfolds it while taking a deep, shaky breath.</p><p>Finally, he looks up into Hiroto’s face and reads aloud, “Hiroto, trying to put how I feel into words might be, ironically, the hardest thing I’ve ever done. I’ve gone through proverb after proverb, trying to find one that can adequately describe the depth of how much my soul yearns to be next to yours. How it always has, ever since the very beginning. The beginning, where you were so incredible, so out of reach, way high up in the cosmos. And I always ran after you, waiting, with my hands open to catch you. You, the love of my life, my light, my very own falling star.”</p><p>Midorikawa takes a moment to catch his breath. Hiroto is fearlessly and silently letting several tears run down his cheeks. Midorikawa smiles, blinks away his own tears, and continues,  “I vow that I will always wait for you. I vow that I will love you endlessly. I vow that, in sickness and in health, I’ll always be the one to pick you up when you fall. On Earth there is a saying, and it goes like this: I swear I couldn't love you more than I do right now, and yet I know I will tomorrow.”</p><p>The room is in a silent awe as Midorikawa finishes, and he turns his head towards them and laughs with raw emotion filling his expression. Hiroto reaches out and grasps one of his hands, which Midorikawa squeezes back instantly. </p><p>Hitomiko takes a moment to compose herself before speaking again, “Will the ringbearer please present the rings?”</p><p>Midorikawa can’t even contain his smile as Kariya steps up before the two of them, the boy’s eyes are wide, brimming with tears in his signature Good Boy face that Midorikawa adores so much. The dark blue suit he has on is a gentle reminder of the handsome young teen he is becoming, the person he and Hiroto will get to see him grow into. Midorikawa’s heart is once again, about to burst. Kariya presents them the rings. </p><p>“Thank you, Masaki-kun.” Hiroto whispers with a smile and Midorikawa takes a mental picture in his mind.</p><p>“And now,” Hitomiko speaks, “Hiroto, do you take Ryuuji to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him, forsaking all others, holding unto him forevermore?”</p><p>Hiroto looks like the sun itself when he says, “I do.”</p><p>“And Ryuuji, do you take Hiroto to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him, forsaking all others, holding unto him forevermore?”</p><p>Midorikawa feels infinite.</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“Hiroto and Ryuuji will now exchange rings as a symbol of love and commitment to each other. These rings are special, they mark the beginning of your journey, they are created with precious metal but are only made precious by the ones who wear them. Hiroto, please place the ring on Ryuuji’s left hand and repeat after me…”</p><p>The words are a blur as Hiroto gently takes Midorikawa’s hand and slides the beautiful, delicate wedding band onto his fourth finger. It glitters and gleams in the late afternoon sun. At Hitomiko’s cue, he then takes Hiroto’s hand. Hiroto’s soft, pale hand, and repeats the action. He can’t help but think the ring looks so perfect there.</p><p>“By the power vested in me, it is my honor and delight to declare you married. Go forth and live each day to the fullest. You may seal this declaration with a kiss.”</p><p>Hiroto is on him the very moment Hitomiko is done speaking, and when his lips meet Midorikawa’s the world tilts off its axis. For a moment it's just them, embracing each other in a chase, gentle kiss that is more profound than any kiss Midorikawa has ever had. When they separate it feels like time has stopped and space has compressed. Finally, finally, finally. Midorikawa feels like he’s been waiting his whole life for this.</p><p>“I am so honored to present the newlyweds - Hiroto and Ryuuji!”</p><p>They both turn to face the crowd, Midorikawa feels like his smile is going to be permanent after this day. Everything is so, so perfect. Kariya’s wide eyes are teary and wonderful and Midorikawa blows him a kiss as the rest of the spectators in the pews rise to applaud. Nothing in this moment is out of place, nothing in this moment could be any better than it is at this moment. Their friends and family cheer with the same happiness that flows through him, and in the back of the crowd, Saginuma begins openly sobbing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you enjoyed your hiromido. get ready.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Reception (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's important to note that the GO kids B-plot is based on a true story. No, I am not exaggerating.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tenma is trying to pay attention. He is trying to be respectful, he really is. Both Midorikawa and Hiroto are amazing, inspiring, and wonderful people. But Aoi’s words are bouncing around in his brain. The ones she just said to him before he earned a death glare from Kariya at the front of the room, because of course he was watching to make sure nobody was talking. The words about the gum she mysteriously acquired from the girls bathroom. If there’s gum in the girls bathroom, maybe there’s gum in the boy’s bathroom too.</p><p>“<em>Psst </em>,” Tenma hisses at the boy sitting next to him, “Hey. Taiyou.”</p><p>Taiyou, who had insisted earlier to Aki that he sit next to Tenma, blinks and turns his blue gaze towards him. He whispers back. “What is it?”</p><p>“Aoi says there’s gum in the bathrooms,” Tenma says in a low voice, “Do you wanna come check it out with me?”</p><p>“Gum…?” Taiyou whispers and then pauses, like he’s confused. “Why do you want gum?”</p><p>Tenma pauses too. He hadn’t questioned himself about it. “Um… well, because?”</p><p>Taiyou shrugs, ever so pleasant. “Good enough for me.”</p><p>Tenma grins. </p><p>The crowd bursts out into applause. The vows are over, apparently, but Tenma hadn't been paying attention. People in front of them begin to rise for a standing ovation, and he takes it as his cue.</p><p>In a flash, Tenma grabs Taiyou's hand and pulls him up from his seat. They hurry and weave through the distracted crowd unnoticed, bolting through the reception hall and reaching the boy’s bathroom in record time.</p><p>The boys almost trip over each other in their haste. Both of them slam through into the crisp, clean, enormous multi-stall bathroom, rushing towards the sinks. To their great disappointment there’s nothing, no sign of life, no sweets, no anything resembling chewing gum.</p><p>"Did Aoi say where the gum was?" Taiyou asks, lifting up some hand cloths to peer beneath them.</p><p>"No, but it has to be here somewhere," Tenma says. The venue wouldn’t just put something like that in the girl’s bathroom and neglect to apply the same politeness to the boy’s bathrooms. He crawls under the sinks to check while Taiyou looks in the stalls.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>There's no gum.</p><p>"Maybe it was just a joke," Taiyou offers as Tenma despairs silently. "When have you ever found gum in a bathroom before that wasn’t stuck to the floor?"</p><p>To be fair, Taiyou has a point.</p><p>"You're right," Tenma agrees, downtrodden. "Let's go back."</p><p>The boys trudge out of the bathroom, their disappointment tangible. Maybe if they just get back to the other guests soon Aki won’t even notice they’ve left. Then suddenly, a voice catches their attention.</p><p>"This is a wedding, not a funeral," The familiar voice wafts towards them. They turn to see Midori exiting the girl's bathroom just opposite of them. "Cheer up."</p><p>"But-" Tenma begins, and then he stops.</p><p>In Midori's hand is a stick of gum. She unfolds the shiny paper and pops the gum into her mouth nonchalantly.</p><p>Taiyou stiffens beside Tenma and is questioning her in an instant. "Where did you get that? The girl’s bathroom?” He asks eagerly. “Can we have some?" </p><p>"You’re funny," Midori scoffs, "Why do you think it’s in the <em> girl’s </em> bathroom? Only girls can eat this. Girls <em> only </em>." </p><p>And with that, she walks away.</p><p>Tenma really wants gum now, if only for the fact that this is so unfair.</p><p>As he watches her disappear back into the reception hall, Tenma realizes something. If there is no gum in the boy’s bathroom, and they now had not one, but two girls confirm the location of the ever elusive chewing gum, there was only one course of action to take.</p><p>"There's still hope," Tenma turns to Taiyou, a new fire in his eyes. "We can just take the gum from the girl's bathroom!"</p><p>Taiyou doesn’t look convinced and Tenma visibly deflates at his expression.</p><p>"But...it's against the rules for boys to go in the girls bathroom," Taiyou says, looking doubtful. "I’m pretty sure we could get arrested."</p><p>He's right. He’s right and Tenma has never wanted gum so badly in his life.</p><p>The brown haired captain sighs defeatedly. “You’re probably right. This might be too big for the two of us.”</p><p>“We could ask for help maybe. But who?”</p><p>Slowly, Tenma’s eyes light up in realization. He doesn’t know why he didn’t think of it before. “Taiyou, you’re a genius. We just need to ask someone for help! Someone with experience in breaking the law.” Tenma says, facing Taiyou with an enormous smile. “I know just who to ask!”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Tsurugi!”</p><p>The two boys waste no time in taking off at once in search of their newest target. Tenma knows both Tsurugi and his older brother are here. They can’t be hard to find. Wedding guests are filling into the reception hall now, but Tenma is on a mission. He scans the crowd urgently and in no time he zeroes in on both Yuuichi and the one they’re looking for with that ridiculous hairdo. Taiyou and Tenma weave through the wedding-goers with a nimble expertise towards Raimon’s unsuspecting ace striker.</p><p>“Tsurugi!” He calls out. </p><p>Tsurugi, in a deep black outfit and red bowtie, sees them coming and in the last minute he steps out of the way before they crash right into him.</p><p>“Tsurugi! Thank god we found you.” Tenma says as he stops himself from falling and Tsurugi simply raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms.</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“We need your help!”</p><p>Tsurugi doesn’t respond. He just stands there, like he’s waiting for Tenma to continue. The dark haired forward looks at Taiyou, who just shrugs. </p><p>Tenma rolls his eyes. “Listen. Aoi and Midori both said there’s gum in the bathroom. Me and Taiyou went to check the boy’s but there’s none there. We need to break into the girl’s bathroom so we can get it. We need your help.”</p><p>“Tenma. How is this my problem?”</p><p>“You don’t want gum?”</p><p>Tsurugi looks pensive, and then it looks like he’s actually thinking about the question. He shifts uncomfortably. “Well… I, um, I never said that.”</p><p>“Tsurugi. You did espionage on an alien planet.” Tenma insists, opening his palms to the ceiling. “You have to help us.”</p><p>Tsurugi takes a moment to respond. The forward glances back towards his brother, who is having a conversation with another wedding guest. He looks hesitant, but Tenma knows he just needs to wait this out. Tsurugi has literally never said no to him.</p><p>“...Okay. But we can’t do this alone.” Tsurugi says and both Tenma and Taiyou hold their fists up in victory. Tsurugi’s eyes light up and it’s obvious he’s struck an idea. “We need a strategy. I know just who to ask…” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Fudou has been to weddings before. A lot of them. He’s been to shitty backyard weddings, basic run-of-the-mill weddings, he even went to Endou and Natsumi’s last year, but those were all different. This one in specific has a whole different budget than he’s ever seen before. Now, he knows Hiroto and Midorikawa are loaded because of their inheritance from their adoptive dad, and the fact that Hiroto is a literal CEO at the age of 25, but this wedding has to be off the charts expensive. </p><p>Living with Kidou has gotten him a little more familiar with the way the upper class lives, but there are some things that still baffle him. Like the catering of this specific wedding, for instance, which Fudou can tell immediately as soon as the staff had started bringing it out that it was probably worth a small salary. He’d be worried he looks cheap in his white collared dress shirt if he wasn’t positive Kidou spent way too much money on it.</p><p>“Are those live lobsters?” </p><p>Fudou looks down at Hikaru beside him, who is pointing to the - yes, live lobsters. </p><p>“Um... yeah.” Fudou replies. They’re in line to get their food from the fantastically catered buffet along with most of the other guests. The reception hall is expansive and white, with circular tables for dining on one side and an open floor with a classy, long bar on the other. Kidou is just in front of Fudou and Hikaru, looking at his phone distractedly.</p><p>Fudou is distracted too, but not by any pointless social media. Right behind him are Tachimukai and Kogure, who are having a very interesting conversation. Fudou has never, ever given up a chance at eavesdropping. </p><p>“I heard you got kicked out of the club?” A voice says. He instantly recognizes it as Tachimukai’s.</p><p>Fudou’s interest is instantly piqued. </p><p>He knows the two grooms were each at the different bachelor parties, that of which he is dying to know about. Well, maybe not about Midorikawa’s, but he’s dying to know about Hiroto’s. Suzuno can at least pretend to be sensible, but there is no way in hell Nagumo Haruya planned a successful bachelor party. </p><p>“Shut up!” Kogure all but screeches. Fudou doesn’t turn around but is instantly grinning to himself as he imagines that short asshole’s face. Kogure then follows up on his comment in a lower tone. “Who told you that?”</p><p> “Well, Nagumo-san isn’t exactly quiet. And he’s been telling everyone.”</p><p>Kogure sighs and Fudou can just picture the facepalm he’s undoubtedly doing with both hands. “How was I supposed to know they don’t allow dancing on the tables? They were so rude to me! By the time the rest of the guys got to the hotel they were all trashed!”</p><p>“That’s rough, buddy.”</p><p>“Don’t give me that, Tachimukai! You try taking care of four hungover psychopaths first thing in the morning! I’m never going out with them again.”</p><p>A movement at his side snaps Fudou out of his concentration on the idiotic conversation happening behind him. He glances down at Hikaru again, who is slowly shifting uncomfortably from side to side on his feet.</p><p>“Are you good?” Fudou asks.</p><p>“My feet hurt. These shoes suck.” Hikaru sighs, a grimace on his face.</p><p>Fudou pauses for a moment. “...Do you want mine?”</p><p>“Your shoes?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Won’t they be too big for me?”</p><p>“Oh. You’re right.” Fudou says, rubbing the back of his neck almost bashfully. That was a stupid idea. He’d never admit to anyone other than Kidou his enormous soft spot for Hikaru. He’s just trying to do what any other not-adoptive-parent would do for his not-adoptive-son who just happens to live full time with them because his parents are in jail due to Kageyama Reji related incidents.</p><p>There is a loaded pause that does not need to be loaded. Fudou can only observe Hikaru as he appears to have an internal battle with himself.</p><p>“Fudou-san, wait… I’ll… I’ll wear them!” Hikaru says finally, with conviction, hands closed into fists.</p><p>He gives the boy in the dark purple collared shirt a skeptical look, “Really. You want to walk around looking like a clown?”</p><p>Hikaru looks like he’s about to reply when he stops and it appears his train of thought changes. “If I wear yours, what shoes will you wear, Fudou-san?”</p><p>Oh. Shit. Fudou didn’t actually think that far. He has no time to come up with a response. He answers with the only answer possible. “I’ll be fine.” </p><p>At that, Hikaru gives Fudou a little smile and begins kicking off his dress shoes. Fudou does the same and by now Kidou has turned around and Fudou can tell he’s giving him the most obnoxious face through those stupid goggles. God, he hates those goggles. Fudou had pleaded with him to take them off for the entire car ride here. Why does he <em> have </em> to wear those to a fucking <em> wedding </em>. </p><p>Hikaru steps into Fudou’s dress shoes. They are huge on him. It is borderline comical.</p><p>“Are you two serious right now.” Kidou says, deadpan.</p><p>Hikaru sticks his tongue out at him, “Yes!”</p><p>With that, as it is now the trio’s turn to get their food, the purple haired boy collects his abandoned shoes, jumps forward, and nearly crashes into the buffet table as he trips over his own feet.</p><p>Kidou playfully elbows Fudou as he steps up next in line. Fudou raises an eyebrow at his boyfriend and those goggles he desperately wants to catapult into the trash.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Kidou laughs. “I’m starting to think that kid really loves you.” He says, out of earshot of Hikaru. “You might make a proper dad yet. Who knew?”</p><p>Fudou pushes him lightly, his face instantly turning crimson, trying his best to glare and failing miserably as he just can’t suppress a small smile. “Shut up.” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“...So this is just about… chewing gum?”</p><p>Shindou is looking at the three of them like he feels bad for them from his seat at one of the many round tables in the reception hall. Tenma puts his fist down on the surface of the table, his eyes serious. He knows it is a gamble to ask Shindou, but they need him for this. Desperately.</p><p>“We can’t do this without a playmaker. Shindou-san, this could make or break the night for all of us.”</p><p>Shindou still looks skeptical. Tenma looks back and forth between Tsurugi and Taiyou helplessly.</p><p>“Look, I didn’t understand at first either, but, Tenma is right.” Tsurugi says, and Tenma beams at him. Without looking, Tsurugi swats at his face.</p><p>“I don’t know, guys…” Shindou sighs, leaning forward to place his elbows on the table and rest his chin gently atop his elegant hands. “It would be risky.”</p><p>“What would be risky?” A familiar voice enters the conversation. Tenma looks to his right, past where Taiyou is standing beside him to see Kirino approaching. Tenma knows nothing about fashion, but he guesses Kirino is looking fashionable, his look completed by his usual low pigtails. Interestingly, he’s carrying two plates of food.</p><p>Tenma figures maybe Kirino is just asking rhetorically, because the pink haired defender doesn't wait for an answer. Instead, he slides one of the plates in front of Shindou and says, “Here. I got you a plate while I was up there.”</p><p>“Oh! Thank you.” Shindou replies. He ignores Kirino’s rhetorical question and turns his attention back to Tsurugi. “Who else knows about this?”</p><p>“Just us.” Tsurugi nods to Tenma and Taiyou, “It’s dangerous, but I think it’s possible.”</p><p>A movement catches Tenma’s attention out of the corner of his eye. He turns his head to see Earth Eleven’s goalkeeper approaching. Tenma gapes and then smiles hugely. He didn’t even know Midorikawa and Hiroto knew Ibuki. Maybe he came as Shindou’s plus-one? Ibuki looks especially handsome in his dress clothes as he approaches.</p><p>Interestingly enough, he too is carrying two plates of food.</p><p>It does not take an expert to see his attention is zeroed in on Shindou as he gets closer.</p><p>“Hmm.. Well, I’m….” Shindou starts, and then trails off as he sees the others looking past him distractedly.</p><p>“Ibuki-san?” Tenma blurts.</p><p>“Hey, Tenma.” Ibuki smiles, nodding before he turns his attention right back to Shindou, who is now looking up at him from his seat at the table. “Shindou, I was up getting food and I figured...Oh…”</p><p>Tenma, Taiyou, and Tsurugi can only watch as Ibuki’s eyes land on the plate already set in front of the playmaker. The silence is suddenly thicker than anything Tenma has ever experienced. Tenma gulps. Kirino’s eyes narrow at Ibuki. Shindou looks at his phone.</p><p>Ibuki’s eyes flash, meeting Kirino’s with what can be only described as hostile, blood-curdling electricity. </p><p>“...I figured I’d get you one too.” The white haired boy finishes, using the plate he sets down in front of Shindou to push the other one off to the side.</p><p>“Thank you, Ibuki.”</p><p>Carefully, not breaking his glare with Kirino, Ibuki pulls out the chair next to Shindou and sits.</p><p>With an intense amount of class, Shindou impales his fork through one slim slice of herring on one plate and then repeats the action on another, identical slice off the other plate before bringing them both to his mouth. “Anyway, as I was saying, I’m in.”</p><p>Tenma slowly closes his gaping mouth and takes a moment to process the scene in front of him before Shindou’s words catch up to him. “Oh! You are?”</p><p>“Sure.” Shindou says and Tenma can’t believe Shindou hasn’t once even glanced at the intense staring contest happening on either side of him.</p><p>“Um.” Tenma blinks. “Okay.”</p><p>“So, let’s get right into it. Midori had gum, right? Ask Nishiki if he can convince her to smuggle some out,” Shindou says, putting his fork down. As if the utensil’s movement has broken some magic spell, Kirino suddenly breaks his eye contact with Ibuki and turns his attention to the conversation happening in front of him.</p><p>“I can do it,” The defender says. “Though this seems more like something Kariya would get up to.”</p><p>“Oh, Kariya would be good at this! Great idea, Kirino-san!” Tenma exclaims, “I’ll go get him.” He turns to search the crowd, but Shindou reaches out and snags the edge of his sleeve.</p><p>“Maybe you shouldn’t,” Shindou says. </p><p>“What? Why not? Kariya loves to be sneaky,” Tenma objects, and tugs his arm forward lightly. In vain, though, because Shindou doesn’t let go. </p><p>“Yeah, but we are at his dads’ wedding right now,” Shindou explains with a patience he seems to reserve only for Tenma. His eyes scan the crowd for a moment, and then he directs Tenma’s attention over to where Kariya is posing for photos between Midorikawa and Hiroto. The grooms are showing off their rings while Kariya displays the tiffany-colored box. “Let’s not bother him.”</p><p>“Okay,” Tenma concedes, though he is disappointed. “But we still need more help, right? Can I go get Hikaru, since his dads aren’t getting married?”</p><p>“Sure,” Shindou lets him go. “But before you do that, you should hear the plan.”</p><p>Everyone leans forward around Shindou as his voice lowers, huddling close and straining excitedly to hear. Ibuki and Kirino have practically squashed the playmaker between the two of them at this point, but Shindou doesn’t seem to care.</p><p>A group of children tightly squeezing together to whisper furiously amongst themselves is incredibly inconspicuous, Tenma thinks, and nobody will notice that they’re up to something.</p><p>“Here’s what we’re going to do…”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Midorikawa’s smile feels permanent. They just got done with family photos, and are all walking back to the reception hall together. It still feels like a dream, even after all these years, to be able to call all these people he loves so much his family. Saginuma, Nagumo, and Suzuno are all having some sort of argument with Kariya, who is blushing madly. </p><p>Hiroto’s hand feels so good in his own, Midorikawa thinks. He leans over and places a small kiss on his husband’s cheek.</p><p>His husband. Not boyfriend, not fiancé. Hiroto is his <em> husband.  </em></p><p>They make their way back to the hall and are served their food personally by the venue staff as they find their table located at the head of the dining area. The food looks amazing - red rice, seaweed, herring, roasted goat, lobster, and several other proteins and sides to choose from. Their mismatched family sits down and Midorikawa takes care to lead Kariya to sit in between himself and Hiroto.</p><p>The guests have mostly all gotten their food from the buffet, and are finding their seats.</p><p>“Ahem.”</p><p>The room goes quiet as all eyes turn towards Hiroto’s best man, now standing and obnoxiously banging a spoon on his water glass. Midorikawa already knows how this is going to go. He and Hiroto exchange glances over Kariya’s head.</p><p>“Good evening everyone!” Nagumo says to the room, “For those who don’t know me-”</p><p>“Nobody cares.” Suzuno interjects.</p><p>“-I’m Nagumo Haruya. I’m Hiroto’s best man, and when we were fourteen I deserved to be the Genesis captain.”</p><p>There’s a round of applause that comes from only a single table across the room where several ex-Prominence members are seated. </p><p>“Thank you!” Nagumo exclaims, giving a small bow. He promptly sits back down. The rest of the room is quiet.</p><p>“That’s it?” Hiroto whispers.</p><p>Midorikawa watches as Suzuno elbows Nagumo, hard, in the ribs. The redhead looks deeply offended and then his eyes widen.</p><p>He stands back up, knocking over his already-abused glass of water that he pays no attention to. “I’m not done!”</p><p>Midorikawa isn’t surprised. He’s not even disappointed. This is basically what they signed up for.</p><p>“Listen, If you’re all expecting some heartwarming story about centering around Hiroto and how he never caught on that we all knew how soft he was on Midorikawa for literally fourteen years, you’re going to be very happy.” Nagumo says with a malicious grin that Midorikawa knows all too well.</p><p>The room murmurs with a few chuckles, and Nagumo continues. “We all grew up together, if that wasn’t already painfully obvious, or if you’re not someone who had the misfortune of cleaning up several dilapidated junior high schools after Midorikawa destroyed them. Hi, everyone from Raimon! Nice to see you!” </p><p>Midorikawa breathes out through his nose. Kariya looks up at him quizzically. The previously murmuring room is now silent.</p><p>“Hiroto was always Dad’s favorite.” Nagumo says, “Which totally went to his head, by the way-”</p><p>“Get to the point.”</p><p>“<em> Anyway </em>,” He glares down at Suzuno, “I’m going to tell you all the story of the best date night I’ve ever crashed-”</p><p>“<em> We </em> didn’t even crash it, we just followed-”</p><p>“-It was our second year of high school. So you know, Hiroto wanted to take Midorikawa out to ‘celebrate him passing his entrance exams’. That’s what he told the rest of us, which was a total lie. Of course, we pretended we didn’t know it was actually because he just wanted an excuse to ask him out. Poor, poor Midorikawa. Asked to dinner by the king of ulterior motives.”</p><p>Hiroto gives his best man the most priceless face.</p><p>Nagumo sticks his tongue out at him, “It’s true!”</p><p>Midorikawa has to press his hands over his mouth to keep from bursting out laughing.</p><p>“So, anyway, he takes him to this restaurant that he can only afford because they’re using Dad’s cash. And at first I was thinking maybe we- I mean <em> I </em> was wasting my time because watching Hiroto stumble over himself while Midorikawa was already obviously in love was excruciating. That is, until their unbelievably hot waitress brought over their starter salads. Yes. You heard me right. Starter salads. Like they’re thirty years old or something.”</p><p>Suzuno interjects. “That’s not how it happened.”</p><p>Nagumo unsuccessfully tries to push the other out of his chair as he continues, “As it turns out, Hiroto’s body is inferior and he’s allergic to…. What are they?”</p><p>Hiroto lifts his hands off his face only long enough to mumble out the answer. “Poppyseeds.”</p><p>“Poppyseeds! Yeah. So like the restaurant has to call the ambulance and it’s this whole huge deal and then Midorikawa is sobbing and so me and Suzu- I mean me and someone pop out and tell him it’ll be okay, Hiroto will definitely get into heaven. He just cried harder, I think maybe he wanted Hiroto to go to hell. The date was horrible, so that could have been why. Or It could be because of those ulterior moti-”</p><p>“You’re still telling it wrong.”</p><p>“It’s my story and I get to say how it goes!”</p><p>The wedding guests’ jaws are still collectively on the ground.</p><p>“Your turn is over.” Suzuno says, standing up and using one arm to push Nagumo back down into his seat. Midorikawa suppresses a laugh. Suzuno has already since shed his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his collared shirt all the way up to expose his toned shoulders. It’s actually surprising he managed to keep his already-short sleeves down throughout the ceremony. </p><p>Suzuno straightens his bowtie with one hand, the other firmly holding a squirming Nagumo in his seat. “Midorikawa chose me today as his best man for a reason. I think that reason is obvious.”</p><p>The room waits for him to elaborate on that. He doesn’t.</p><p>“Sometimes it’s not hard to tell when two people are meant to be. Midorikawa and Hiroto are a great example of that and I think as a collective, all of us from the Sun Garden always knew. Ryuuji was the most certain of all of us that he’d end up with Hiroto. It was almost pathetic. On the other hand, Hiroto had no idea.”</p><p>Suzuno turns his head to Midorikawa and nods. </p><p>“Congratulations on your success, Midorikawa. Hope it was worth it.”</p><p>He pauses, as if preparing for the second half of his speech. </p><p>“You guys are perfect for each other,” Suzuno continues, “I don’t know why anyone would want to marry either of you.” </p><p>The room is silent. Suzuno sits down. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After the plan has been described, the kids disperse on their separate missions. Kirino slinks through the venue while the best man speeches are winding down, weaving amongst tables in the back, on the lookout for Nishiki. </p><p>He spots the familiar high ponytail out of the corner of his eye, and makes his way over to him. Sitting at the table with Nishiki are Someoka, Fubuki, and Yukimura. The adults are chatting casually while Nishiki finishes his dinner. On the side of Fubuki not occupied by Someoka, Yukimura is staring blankly down at his empty plate. </p><p>“Nishiki!” Kirino calls out as he approaches. Nishiki looks up from his food with a smile. </p><p>“Hey Kirino,” Nishiki greets him. “I haven’t seen you all day.”</p><p>“Do you have a minute?” Kirino asks. Nishiki looks over at Someoka, but he’s deep in conversation with Fubuki.</p><p>“Sure. What’s up?”</p><p>“We need you to help us out with something,” Kirino talks more quietly than before. “It’s top secret, and it involves Midori.”</p><p>“Midori?” Nishiki’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. “What are you guys doing?”</p><p>“We need you to convince her to-” Kirino gets cut off before he can even begin the exposition.</p><p>“Wait, I need to stop you right there. If you’re going to ask me to talk to her, it’s pointless. She’s not going to listen to me,” Nishiki says apologetically. “I don’t know where you got that idea from, but if I ask her she will definitely say no. It doesn’t matter what it is.” </p><p>“Okay,” Kirino sighs in annoyance. “We have a backup plan. You’re still involved.”</p><p>Nishiki appears to have no argument with this even though Kirino hasn’t even told him what it’s about. The midfielder gets up from his chair and takes one more bite of his dinner before he joins Kirino. However, the backup plan will require another set of hands, so Kirino’s mission is not yet accomplished. He turns toward the only other teen seated at the table.</p><p>“Yukimura.”</p><p>Yukimura does not move or respond in any way. Kirino comes closer to him and tries again.</p><p>“Yukimura, do you have a minute? We have a plan that I think you’d be interested in,” Kirino states, and Yukimura finally looks up. He doesn’t look happy about it.</p><p>“I’m busy right now.”</p><p>Kirino stops to observe for a moment, in case this is true, but the Hakuren striker doesn’t seem to be doing anything except sitting very close to Fubuki, who is giving <em> his </em> full attention to Someoka. Despite this, Yukimura’s serious expression indicates that he is completely sincere. </p><p>“It’s high reward,” Kirino tempts him.</p><p>“I said I’m busy. Can you leave?” Yukimura says, irritation creeping into his voice. He’s still not moving or outwardly doing anything perceptible. </p><p>“He’s literally just sitting there,” Nishiki whispers to Kirino, baffled.</p><p>Kirino isn’t about to give up.</p><p>“You don’t look busy.” Kirino says.</p><p>“And you don’t look ignorant, but apparently you are.” Yukimura snaps back. He and Kirino glare at each other for a moment before Kirino gives up. He’s had enough of moody first years to last a lifetime. </p><p>“Come on,” Kirino mutters to Nishiki, and they retreat towards the back of the venue, where the boys all planned to meet up. Hopefully, Tenma will have had better luck recruiting than Kirino did. “So the plan is…”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>During dinner, Kariya is still reeling from those best man speeches. Specifically the one Uncle Nagumo gave, but only about the part where he said Midorikawa destroyed junior high schools. What was that about? He’s so perplexed about it that he can barely pay adequate attention to how insanely good the food is. He wants to ask Midorikawa about it so badly, but something is stopping him.</p><p>Maybe he shouldn’t worry about that right now. Anyway, aren’t they supposed to serve cake soon? He really hopes they serve cake soon. </p><p>He’s so in his head that he almost doesn’t notice when the DJ - who happens to be that pink haired surfer dude from Inazuma Japan - calls up Hiroto and Midorikawa for the first dance. </p><p>Kariya’s parents rise from their table and make their way over to the dance floor hand in hand. Everyone else is now watching them as intently as Kariya is. It still hasn’t quite set in that his dads are married now. </p><p>Soft music fills the venue. Hiroto and Midorikawa are the center of attention, but they don’t seem to be thinking about anything but each other. The newlyweds hold each other close and start to move together, the slow dance softly illuminated by the late afternoon sunlight pouring into the hall.</p><p>The minutes fly by like seconds for Kariya, who watches the first dance enraptured. The music fades out. Midorikawa uses the hand he has on Hiroto’s hip to pull his husband into a kiss. </p><p>When the music starts up again, it is a different, slightly more energetic tune. Kariya wonders idly why the wedding guests haven’t gotten up to dance now that the first dance is over. It’s not like Hiroto and Midorikawa need two songs just for themselves. Before he can start to think any more about the situation, Hiroto and Midorikawa appear right in front of him. </p><p>“Your turn!” Hiroto says and they each take one of his hands, pulling him up from his seat. </p><p>“What?” Kariya splutters.</p><p>They pull him out onto the dance floor. He isn’t prepared for this. Is this even part of typical wedding protocol? Everyone’s eyes are on him. Kariya feels his face turning the color of Hiroto’s hair.</p><p>Suddenly Midorikawa lets go of his hand and with a smile he shoos Kariya towards his now-husband. Hiroto takes both his hands and is leading him into the center of the dance floor before Kariya can even process what’s happening.</p><p>“Don’t be nervous.” Hiroto says softly, so only he can hear. Kariya looks up at him with wide eyes and Hiroto’s smile is one that he’s seen a million times before. “It’s just you and me.”</p><p>Yeah right, and the hundred people watching them right now. Kariya rolls his eyes. But Hiroto is leading him with steady, familiar hands and soon Kariya forgets all about the crowd and their watchful gazes. Soon he is grinning with all his might as he and Hiroto dance and laugh. He’s disappointed only for a moment when Hiroto spins him off to the side.</p><p>Disappointed only for a moment, because it’s Midorikawa who catches him. Now it’s Midorikawa who is spinning him around and making him laugh when he pretend-dips Kariya and places a soft kiss on his forehead. The wedding guests in the room feel far away. Kariya is completely enraptured with these two people who have somehow decided he’s worthy of their time, patience, and love. That he’s worthy to live in their house, to call them his dads, to be just a small part of their wedding day.</p><p>He’ll be dancing with them long after the guests join in. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tenma’s intense concentration on finding Hikaru is only interrupted momentarily as he spots Kariya in the center of the dance floor with his two newly-wedded dads, his face the color of a tomato. Tenma takes out his phone and snaps a photo. This could be useful. Not that Tenma has ever done anything remotely similar to blackmail in his entire life, but that’s what they say in the movies, isn’t it?</p><p>“Tenma!”</p><p>Tenma turns to see Shinsuke approaching and grins hugely. He totally lost track of his best friend while preoccupied with the main problem at hand.</p><p>“Shinsuke! I’m so glad you’re here.” Tenma exclaims. “There’s a bunch of us who are trying to find a way to steal chewing gum from the girls bathroom. Are you in?”</p><p>“Yes, of course! Why wouldn’t I be?” </p><p>Tenma grins. He knows he can always count on Shinsuke to be down for anything.</p><p>“I’m looking for Hikaru to recruit him for our mission, have you seen him?”</p><p>“I just did, actually. This way!”</p><p>The two of them weave through the crowd of people now getting up to join Hiroto, Midorikawa, and Kariya on the dance floor. Usually, Tenma would feel jealous at the prospect of everyone else dancing and partying while he is preoccupied, but not this time. Somehow, getting the candy from the girls is the most important thing he’s done since he had to save the universe. </p><p>Shinsuke is so small that Tenma almost loses him several times in the crowd as people shuffle by them. Eventually, the two of them arrive at the table where Hikaru is seated between Kidou and Fudou. None of them seem particularly keen to get up and dance with the rest of the guests. </p><p>That’s a problem. How is Tenma supposed to get Hikaru away from the smartest adults he knows without them catching on to the scheme? If this heist is to be successful, no one over the age of eighteen can be suspicious. </p><p>“Hello Tenma, Shinsuke,” Kidou greets them. “How are you?”</p><p>“We’re good!” Tenma says very quickly. “There’s a bunch of us who are uh...talking about soccer tactics! And we need Hikaru’s help, can he come with us?” Shinsuke is nodding in agreement to back him up. </p><p>Fudou raises an eyebrow.</p><p>“Soccer tactics?” Kidou sounds intrigued. Always a bad sign. “Why don’t you bring everyone over here and we’ll help you figure it out?”</p><p>“Um- that’s okay!” Tenma needs to find a way to turn down this invitation without sounding rude. Being rude to Coach Kidou must be avoided at all costs, or he will make the team run laps until Tenma can’t feel his legs. “We wouldn’t want to bother you, Kidou-san!”</p><p>“It’s no trouble,” Kidou says, “It’s always a pleasure to help out my players-”</p><p>“No thank you!” Tenma says quickly, “It’s - it’s supposed to be a surprise! Yeah, and Shindou-san is waiting for us, so, we better go!”</p><p>Fudou looks like he’s trying not to laugh. </p><p>“You heard him, Hikaru-kun,” Fudou says, “You don’t want to keep Shindou-kun waiting.”</p><p>“Okay!” Hikaru goes to get up and nearly falls over. Shinsuke helps steady him and it isn’t until the three of them have successfully escaped that Tenma notices how weirdly Hikaru is walking. </p><p>“Wait a second,” Hikaru bends down to fix his shoes. They are huge. One of them almost fell right off of his foot.</p><p>“Why are you wearing those?” Tenma asks.</p><p>“They’re Fudou-san’s. He gave them to me because mine were hurting my feet.”</p><p>As long as it doesn't slow them down, it's fine with Tenma. He has some gum to steal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Reception (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The reception was originally only supposed to be two parts, but we've underestimated the amount of events that actually happen in it and the chapter was going to end up being over 10k words, so we've decided to split it up. Short-ish chapter, but we've literally been writing this while on vacation. The levels of dedication are unprecedented.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You have to tell me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroto watches as Midorikawa calmly takes Kariya’s fork and puts another enormous piece of cake in the kid’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t.” Midorikawa replies over their son’s muffled complaints.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroto doesn’t really know how he and Midorikawa are going to get out of this one. It’s not like it would be the end of the world if Kariya found out about their...um… interesting childhood, but it’s not exactly something either of them want to be public knowledge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is why it left both his and Midorikawa’s jaws on the floor when Saginuma revealed the enormous, grandiose wedding cake after most of the guests had gotten tired of dancing. Hiroto put Saginuma in charge of the cake for one reason and one reason alone - so he would stop pestering them about being one of the best men. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroto and Midorikawa love the guy, they really do, but if Saginuma was left alone to write and perform a best man speech they’d be here all night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d been so busy these past few weeks with wedding planning they didn’t even check the cake before they told Saginuma he could order it. That was a mistake. A mistake Hiroto would pay dearly for. Because, ten minutes ago, when the cake was revealed, it became painfully obvious Saginuma should not - ever, under any circumstances - be left to his own devices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cake was hideous when they first brought it out and it still is even with half of it served to the guests. Absolutely hideous, and somehow, to Hiroto’s horror, actually pretty good looking at the same time. It still sits in the center of the dessert table, as if taunting him, still huge and delicious and adorned with two little figurines of Gran and Reize at the top with an enormous </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Congrats on your World Domination!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> written across in big, flowing cursive. To top the whole ensemble off, the cake is decorated boldly with expensive purple flowers and sparkling candy glass designed to look just like the Aliea meteorite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroto thought he’d anticipated everything. ‘Everything’ usually amounted to all of Nagumo and Suzuno’s inevitable antics. He wishes he’d known Saginuma was the one he should have anticipated most. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just ask someone else if you won’t tell me.” Kariya threatens after he swallows and Hiroto quickly repeats his husband’s action by shoving another piece of cake into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll tell you when you’re older, Masaki-kun.” Hiroto offers, taking a sip of his champagne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe champagne wasn’t actually the best idea at this very moment. As soon as Hiroto sets down his glass he suddenly remembers he still needs to pee. With everything happening, he totally forgot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midorikawa sighs as Kariya chews furiously looking back and forth between the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me.” Hiroto says with a smile and stands up from his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Midorikawa frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bathroom!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The men’s room isn’t very far out of the reception hall. The corridor it’s located in is empty, which is why it’s very peculiar that there seems to be a lot of noise and commotion. As Hiroto approaches the bathrooms, it becomes apparent the noise is actually voices, and the place they’re coming from is none other than the very place he’s headed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about the way the voices are talking makes him hesitate. The tone is serious, secretive. Cautiously, Hiroto pushes the door open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instantly, nine pairs of eyes are on him. Tenma, Shindou, Kirino, Taiyou, Shinsuke, and Tsurugi are standing in a semicircle around Nishiki, who is on all fours, with Ibuki standing on top of him holding an unknown child’s ankles. The other half of the unknown child - (Hikaru, maybe? Why are his shoes so big?) - is in the ceiling vent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroto has only seconds to take this scene in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SCATTER!” Taiyou all but screams and suddenly there are junior high schoolers rushing past him on all sides. Hiroto can’t even react as Shinsuke expertly slides on the floor between his legs to escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A yelp - yes, definitely Hikaru - sounds from inside the vent as Ibuki appears to panic and launches the boy up into the ceiling. Ibuki vaults off of Nishiki, who rolls out of the way and the two of them dart out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the blur of color and noise has subsided, a single figure is left standing before Hiroto. Tsurugi Kyousuke. Tsurugi is frozen in place, standing awkwardly by himself and staring at Hiroto with something akin to fear in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroto doesn’t even want to know what’s going on here. He just wants to use the bathroom in peace. He waits for Tsurugi to leave. The kid doesn’t move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you… need to go with them, or something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsurugi just stares like a deer in headlights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroto really needs to pee now. He tries again. “...Uh...Are you just gonna stand there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiffly, Tsurugi edges around Hiroto and tiptoes out of the room. Okay, that’s one kid down. Now to deal with the one the boys put in the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” He calls out to who he assumes to be Hikaru once Tsurugi is gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I just...lost my glasses up here. Don’t worry about me!” Hikaru’s disembodied voice explains. Huh. Hiroto didn’t know Hikaru wore glasses, he’d never seen him in them. Before he can offer to help, more sounds from the vent fill the room. It’s a lot of banging and clanging, and the racket slowly fades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hikaru-kun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroto stands and listens for a moment, but nothing else happens. Maybe the kids are just waiting for him on the other side of the vent. Maybe they really did lose something up there. That must be it. It has to be because Hiroto is not going to let himself worry about junior high schooler antics on his wedding day unless said junior high schooler’s name is Kariya Masaki or another one is in mortal danger. Hiroto sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he can pee in peace.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was a close one, Hikaru thinks as he crawls away through the ceiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head hurts from where it smacked on the top of the vent when Ibuki threw him in, but it would be a small price to pay for the mission. He’s very lucky that Hiroto didn’t catch him. After all, Hikaru is the only one who can do this. At first, they tried sending Shinsuke in the vents, because he was the most likely to fit, but they couldn’t get him high enough. So, as the second smallest, it is Hikaru’s job to navigate to the girl’s bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More importantly than just navigation, it’s his job to complete the most important part of the mission. Getting the gum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crawling through such a small and uncomfortable space is a lot harder than Hikaru originally thought it would be. His hands make loud smacking noises on the metal and the shoes he’s borrowing from Fudou knock around clumsily. He can feel them slowly coming off of his feet, but there isn’t any room to turn around and fix them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He must be nearing the girl’s bathroom by now. The plan is for him to descend from the ceiling, obtain the gum, and rush out of the bathroom while Taiyou and Tsurugi cover for him on the outside. Hikaru isn’t aware of all of the gritty details, but he trusts Shindou to make a functional plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of his shoes falls off. Hikaru stops crawling for a moment, and stretches his leg back to try and hook his toes into the top of the shoe and drag it with him. Instead, he accidentally kicks it further away. This is bad. These are Fudou’s shoes, shoes that were entrusted to him by his not-dad. He needs to take care of them and be responsible. But there’s no turning back, and his friends need him right now. Hikaru steels his resolve, grits his teeth, and keeps moving forward. He can come back and get it later once the gum is secured. The mission is too important - and if he needs to sacrifice one of his shoes, so be it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other shoe falls off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s okay. He’s coming back later anyway, he thinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hikaru moves on, determined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can see a light up ahead, filtering in through the floor. That must be the girl’s bathroom. He’s arrived at last. Hikaru scurries forward towards it, full of hope and excitement. He isn’t exactly sure how to get down. Because Hiroto had unknowingly interrupted the enactment of the plan, nobody told Hikaru what to do once he found the other vent. In the boy’s bathroom, he’d been able to undo the screws with a coin under careful instruction. But there aren’t any screws on this side of the vent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hikaru is directly over it now. He peers through the slits in the metal. The coast is clear. Hikaru is running his hands around the edges of the grate to see if he can pry it off when it suddenly buckles beneath him. Adrenaline shoots through his veins, but there’s no time to react before he goes crashing down through the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a scream. And a crash. And Hikaru is only glad there was apparently something soft to cushion his fall until he finds out the soft thing is Aoi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hikaru!?” She yelps as she scrambles out from underneath him and backs up into the sinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hikaru feels petrified. He hasn’t been briefed on what to do if there are actually any girls in the girls’ bathroom. His face flushes bright red and he stammers. “I...I - Aoi - I, um-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not supposed to be in here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know! I -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on in here?” A new voice demands and the door to the bathroom flies open to reveal none other than Endou Natsumi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hikaru pales.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natsumi. A goddess in the flesh.The most beautiful, most terrifying person he’s ever met. Hikaru knows what she is capable of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hikaru fell through the ceiling!” Aoi exclaims and Natsumi is grabbing his arms and pulling him to his feet before his brain can even pick up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not what you think!” Hikaru yelps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s at that very moment that he spots it. Just past Aoi, in the center of the sink counter. In a big, glass bowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s being dragged out of the room by an iron grip before his fingertips can even brush past the bowl, no matter how he reaches and strains. He’s failed. He’s blown it. He has let everyone down. Natsumi is scolding him but he can’t even hear it over the barrage of insults his own brain is hurling at him. Hikaru’s friends trusted him with one job. He had </span>
  <em>
    <span>one job.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re in big trouble, mister. Kidou is going to be very unhappy when he hears about this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Hikaru begs, and tries to dig his heels into the ground in a futile attempt to slow her down. “Don’t tell him, please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it’s too late. His socks slip and slide on the expensive reception hall tile as Natsumi drags him. He can see Kidou and Fudou’s backs as they sit, unknowingly, at their table. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Tsurugi and Taiyou’s pitying stares. He gives them a look of desperation, a look that doubles as a plea for help. They don’t move to save him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s no way they could save him even if they tried. He watches in slow motion as Natsumi calls out Kidou’s name and both of his not-dads turn in their seats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hikaru can’t see Kidou’s eyes. But he doesn’t need to. He knows he is a dead man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found this one,” Natsumi finally lets go and Hikaru slips fully to the ground before he scampers upright and stares down at his feet in shame. “Sneaking around in the girls’ bathroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He what.” Kidou says. His level tone is worse than anything Hikaru can imagine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a dirty peeping tom. I would have never expected this from you, Hikaru.” Natsumi chides. She shakes her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kidou turns his attention to him. “I thought you were going to talk about soccer tactics with your friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hikaru’s mouth and throat are so dry. He tries to speak but no sound comes out except for a pathetic squeak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll leave his fate up to you.” Natsumi says as she moves to go back to her own table. “I trust you’ll make the right judgement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Natsumi-kun.” Fudou smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hikaru swallows as Natsumi makes her exit. Fudou’s eyes flit down to his feet and suddenly Hikaru remembers that he lost the shoes Fudou had so generously loaned him in the vents above the bathrooms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hikaru-kun…” Fudou begins and Hikaru suddenly wants to cry. “Where are my shoes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-In the vents, above the bathrooms. I lost them there, but I can go back and get them! It will be easy to go back for them, we -” Hikaru cuts himself off suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t reveal the mission and jeopardize the success of his friends. The mission is still on. He cannot blow this for them. He wills himself not to tear up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The vents? Why were you in the vents?” Kidou asks, raising an eyebrow up from underneath his green goggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, um - I, uh -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I don’t even want to know.” Kidou says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hikaru shifts his weight from one foot to the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hikaru-kun,” Fudou says, “I’m disappointed. I’m not going to ask why you were in there, you understand this is a very serious offense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hikaru nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s pulled into the seat between his two not-dads and becomes confused as Fudou takes hold of his right hand and Kidou takes his left. Hikaru looks meekly between the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry we have to do this.” Fudou says. Hikaru stares at him in dismay. He doesn’t understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you understand what this means?” Kidou asks gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hesitantly, Hikaru shakes his head no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re grounded.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is perhaps the nicest wedding Kazemaru had ever been to. It is much better than Endou’s solely on the grounds that Kazemaru isn’t watching Endou get married. Besides the beautiful venue, dinner has been incredible and the cake is practically addictive. He’s also got some, no doubt very expensive, champagne in his glass, so he’s content. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So is everyone else, it seems. The other guests are talking lightheartedly at tables all around the venue, enjoying their cake and alcohol as much as Kazemaru is. Things are peaceful and joyful. He thinks that this is exactly what Midorikawa and Hiroto deserve on their wedding day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A voice rises above the level hum of polite conversation. At first, Kazemaru thinks that it must be some other event that the grooms had planned. He is quickly proven wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apologize. Right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazemaru turns his head towards the source of the disturbance. Surprise of surprises, it’s Suzuno glaring daggers at Nagumo. They are sitting next to each other so there’s no reason for them to be so loud, but it’s never stopped them before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuusuke, your nails are ugly as shit,” Nagumo sneers back, “You should be grateful I broke one. They’re fucking disgusting.” Most of the room is watching them by now. Over at tables full of Sun Garden people, there is murmuring and shuffling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With zero hesitation or forethought, Suzuno seizes his glass and tosses the contents directly into Nagumo’s face. Nagumo takes a second to process this, alcohol dripping down onto his suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...That’s it. You’re dead.” he snarls, and lunges.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazemaru is in shock. The best men are having some sort of brawl at Hiroto and Midorikawa’s wedding. Aren’t those two supposed to be their best friends? What sort of people act like this? And no one is making any move to separate them. This has to stop. Kazemaru slips out of his chair and rushes over to Hiroto and Midorikawa, who are at a table slightly closer to the fight along with some other ex-aliens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you guys seeing this?” Kazemaru whispers furiously, gesturing over to where Nagumo and Suzuno are ripping each other’s hair out, leaving several tables knocked sideways in their wake as they stumble this way and that. “Hiroto, aren’t you going to do something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroto glances at him distractedly as he throws something into the center of the table. “Huh? Oh, I just got back from the bathroom. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazemaru fights the urge to smack a hand over his own forehead. Instead he turns to Midorikawa, looking for a voice of reason. “They’re pulling this shit at your wedding, why aren’t y-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazemaru stops as he sees several other people at the table also throw slips of paper into the center of the table. Midorikawa is expertly avoiding his gaze. Even the kid at the table - Kariya - is watching the brawl happening on the other side of the room with a calm demeanor, like it’s a common occurrence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck is happening. Why are you guys placing bets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nepper, one of the ex-Prominence members, throws his bet into the pile. “You’ll see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazemaru slowly sinks down into the open seat next to Midorikawa. He’s not about to give into this lunacy. “Someone should be trying to stop them,” He insists. He directs his attention once again to Hiroto. “Don’t you think this is disrespectful?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other side of the room, there is a scream and a loud crash and a “You motherfucker!” from Nagumo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroto looks up past Kazemaru to the commotion happening that has many other wedding guests looking on concernedly as the two best men tumble to the ground, throwing punches. There might even be some biting involved and Kazemaru is grateful that he’s not in a position where he can be sure. “Once they start there’s no stopping them.” Hiroto says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazemaru takes note of Hiroto’s phone, open to the timer app and currently counting the seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you timing?” He asks suspiciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroto scribbles on another square of paper and throws it in the middle of the table without answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazemaru stares at him. “Did you just place a bet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm.” Hiroto hums.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazemaru is at a loss for words. He just stares at the pile of bets in the center of the table as the rest of the table’s inhabitants - all ex-Aliea players aside from Kariya, from what Kazemaru can see - are all intently watching the scene on the other side of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are several more crashing sounds and one more scream before the table suddenly erupts into groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazemaru looks around with concern as Midorikawa unexpectedly lets out a victorious laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Begrudgingly, people from around the table begin tossing cash before the groom as Midorikawa grins triumphantly. “See? Look. I told you. I told you guys he would win.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What happened?” Kazemaru’s head swivels back around to where the fight was once taking place. Now, instead of trying to claw each other's faces off, the two ex-Aliea captains are on the floor wrapped up in a passionate, open-mouthed kiss. He cringes. “Win? There’s no winner, they’re just making out. It’s actually disgusting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the other side of Kariya, Hiroto is opening his wallet and shoving some more bills at Midorikawa. “Well, Suzuno is on top.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazemaru has never been more lost. “So?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So he won.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazemaru has never regretted learning information more so than he does at this moment in the entirety of the twenty five years of his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Midorikawa gets the jackpot for predicting the winner and amount of tables damaged in the process, but he has to forfeit thirty percent of his winnings to Rhionne, who guessed the closest time at seven minutes and thirty-six seconds.” Nepper explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midorikawa groans and hands over the cash to the ex-Diamond Dust midfielder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still reeling, Kazemaru silently excuses himself to go back to his seat, a place he never should have left in the first place. On the way there he passes Kidou and Fudou, who interestingly each have one hand firmly grasping a hand belonging to Kageyama Hikaru. Kidou is holding his other hand over the kid’s eyes as the two adults look on to Nagumo and Suzuno, who have only now stopped their obscene performance and are helping each other to their feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazemaru pauses beside them. “Can you guys believe this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Kidou responds. His hand hasn’t moved from Hikaru’s face despite the spectacle appearing to be over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fudou looks especially tired. He’s also not wearing any shoes. But neither is Kageyama? Kazemaru is about to comment when Fudou sighs and uses the kid’s hand he’s holding to scratch his other arm. “I hate them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three adults can only look on as Nagumo and Suzuno crash into an additional table in yet another kiss. Effectively proving that the spectacle is not, in fact, over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazemaru feels a headache coming on. “Me, too.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Reception (Part 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hikaru's demise has thrown a wrench into the plan. Tsurugi had been lurking outside of the girls' bathroom with Taiyou, waiting for Hikaru's signal, when Natsumi barged out with the poor boy's arm in her grip. Which is about as good as getting caught in a bear trap. One look and Tsurugi knows Kageyama’s a goner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's a tragedy, but no force in the galaxy can help Hikaru now. Tsurugi would know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In an unspoken agreement, Tsurugi and Taiyou abandon their post to sneak away to where the rest of their team is lying in wait at a round table by the edge of the dining area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon arrival they are met with confused looks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where's Hikaru?" Tenma asks, breaking the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsurugi sighs. "Natsumi got him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any disbelief is squashed by the sight of Taiyou, who is uncharacteristically somber as he directs their attention to another, far off table. The group is met with the image of Hikaru staring at his dads in terror in the background.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a respectful moment of silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsurugi watches as Shindou puts down the cup he’s holding and clears his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Since Hikaru is no longer with us," Shindou begins, "Someone else will have to go in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ibuki immediately objects. "But how? Nobody else can fit through the vents." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is no problem for Shindou's extraordinary game making mind. Tsurugi can tell the midfielder already has it all figured out. He’s also fairly sure Ibuki already knows this, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're going to walk right in the front door," Shindou announces. His statement is punctuated by a scream and a crash and a </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘You motherfucker!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> from somewhere further inside the venue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But that's so dangerous…" Shinsuke says uneasily. But Tenma, who has been sitting silently and mourning Hikaru, stands up suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll do it," he proclaims with conviction, "I'll get the gum."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsurugi almost instantly wants to object but the words that haven’t quite made it into his throat yet are interrupted by Shindou’s nod of approval.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to go now,” The wavy haired gamemaker urges, “The adults are distracted. This is our last change. Get in and get out as quickly as you can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenma looks like the image of confidence. Tsurugi has to do something. “Leave it to me. I’ll just soyokaze step around anyone who gets in the way,” The captain promises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait…” Tsurugi stops Tenma before he can leave. Tsurugi can’t just let his best friend walk onto the frontline alone. “It’s not safe to go by yourself. I don’t want you to end up like Kageyama.” He pauses before adding, “I’m coming too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenma smiles gratefully at him. They fall into step and hurry back the way Tsurugi just came. Back to the bathrooms. There is no in depth brief from Shindou this time, but Tsurugi is sure he and Tenma are the best men for the job. They are capable. They are competent. They are going to get this gum if it costs them their lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsurugi glances around furtively as they approach the bathrooms. Nobody’s looking, as all the attention in the room is focused on some commotion in the dining area, where tables are being knocked about. He ushers Tenma into the girl’s bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s easy. Almost too easy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl’s bathroom is nothing like Tsurugi thought it would be. It’s not some magical, mythical, forbidden land with no physical form on the mortal realm. In fact, it’s just like a regular bathroom. It looks just like the boy’s bathroom. With one key difference. One, vital, important difference. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There it is!” Tenma exclaims, and points to the sink, where a huge glass bowl sits, containing the ever elusive, magnificently valuable, silver-wrapped sticks of chewing gum. The glass glitters in the fluorescent lights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenma bounds over to it, Tsurugi hot on his heels. The two of them start grabbing handfuls and shoving them into their pockets. Tsurugi keeps his eyes trained on the door, looking over Tenma’s head as they grab their treasure. His heart is pounding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, something else can be heard over the rustle of gum and pants pockets. Something rhythmic and sharp, almost like...heels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsurugi knew it was too good to be true. Without time for a warning, he shoves Tenma into a stall, shushing him as he starts to protest, and locks the door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Tenma whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s coming,” Tsurugi hisses back, “We have to hide.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them scramble up to stand on top of the closed toilet lid. This is the only way that they won’t be seen. The only way to ensure that their cover isn’t blown. Tsurugi reminds himself of this over and over now that he is way too close to Tenma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voices that filter through the air are unfamiliar. Tsurugi has never heard these women’s voices in his life, which means they’re probably Sun Garden relatives of Hiroto and Midorikawa, and not part of Raimon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re so fucking obnoxious,” one voice complains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I’m tired of seeing it too,” empathizes the second. The women seem to have come to a stop at the sink. Right in front of the gum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do they have to do this every time? It’s getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>old.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s honestly an insult to our intelligence at this point. Literally everybody knows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsurugi has no idea what these strange women are talking about. Right now he’s focused on keeping his breathing even and not standing too close to Tenma. But it’s hard not to, when you’re both standing on the same toilet lid in the same bathroom stall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenma’s dull blue eyes are alert and bright as he listens to the women chit chat, he’s so close that Tsurugi can smell the faint scent of shampoo on his hair, the new-clothes smell of his shirt. The skin on his cheeks looks so soft, Tsurugi thinks, have Tenma’s eyelashes always been that long? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenma is standing very, very close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now, the gum is the furthest thing from Tsurugi’s mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hiroto might have had a little more champagne than he’d planned on. He might be more tipsy than he planned on being. It’s okay. It’s his wedding day. He’s allowed. Right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It might just be the remnants of the alcohol from yesterday, resurfacing with the added stimulus of the champagne. Maybe. That’s not important. The more pressing matter is that he’s been deliberately avoiding Endou, not wanting to suffer flashbacks of those wretched headbands and memories of the interestingly dressed dancers at the nightclub that Hiroto has unfortunately remembered. It’s been difficult, because Endou is overwhelmingly friendly and persistent, but he’s managed so far. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, there’s a lot here to distract him. Namely, his husband. Midorikawa is so beautiful. He’s beautiful all the time, but right now is different. Midorikawa is waving goodbye to Kariya as he runs off to find his friends and when he turns back to Hiroto he looks so perfect, cheeks tinged with pink from the champagne and the little smile that Hiroto has found is one his husband reserves for him only.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midorikawa blushes under his gaze. “What are you looking at?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks so wonderful in that dove grey suit, with his hair done up like that. Midorikawa’s obsidian eyes, deep and dark as the universe, captivate him once again just like they’ve done thousands of times before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You.” Hiroto smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shut up.” Midorikawa pushes him without any strength, laughing. The sound is like wind chimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midorikawa rolls his eyes and leans in. Hiroto meets him in a kiss with ease. They separate and Hiroto pulls him in for a peck on the cheek before Midorikawa leans back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I think I’m being selfish.” Midorikawa suddenly says, thoughtful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been keeping you here all to myself. Endou’s been glancing over here for almost an hour now. You should go talk to him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It might be our wedding day but our friends are a part of this, too! We should celebrate together with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, wait, what did you say about Endou?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midorikawa gives him another kiss as he stands up from his seat, champagne glass in hand. “I’m going to go see how Tachimukai is holding up. I’ll see you later!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a wink, Midorikawa leaves him alone at the table. Reluctantly, Hiroto watches him leave and spends a moment sitting by himself before he takes a deep breath and braves a look towards the table where Endou and Natsumi are sitting. To his dismay, Endou meets his eyes immediately and begins waving him over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroto’s eyes automatically flicker to the orange headband Endou is wearing that clashes fantastically with his black suit. He inwardly cringes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needs to remember not to let Nagumo plan anything ever again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Endou is now waving him over more urgently, and Natsumi stands and appears to excuse herself as she disappears from the table into the crowd. It looks like Endou murmurs a few words to her before he turns his head back and calls, “Hiroto!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. He’s still just sitting here. He probably looks like a weirdo. Hiroto stands up and forces his legs to move and carry him towards Endou. It’s fine. It’s fine, he tells himself, the headbanded dancers are in the past now. They have no bearing on his very platonic, very friendly relationship with Endou Mamoru, who knows nothing of the event. It’s fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroto needs to say something before this gets more awkward than it already is. He is standing next to Endou’s table now. The world is swaying a tiny little bit. “Hey Endou-kun… what is up… haha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Endou pulls him down into Natsumi’s abandoned seat. “Hiroto! I’ve been trying to talk to you all night!” He says. “Are you avoiding me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Hiroto exclaims automatically, even though he definitely has been. “Why would you think that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Endou blows right past the question. Hiroto is not the least bit upset about it. Until he hears the words that come out of the brunet’s mouth next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have something important to talk to you about. I want it to stay between us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroto’s mouth dries up instantly. He breaks out into a cold sweat. Endou is looking at him with a serious intensity. He suddenly feels way too close to him. Oh no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, um… what is it?” Hiroto manages, expertly masking the fact that he is two seconds from a nervous breakdown. There’s no way. There’s no way what Hiroto is expecting can be true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Endou looks troubled. He puts an elbow on the table and leans his head on his hand. “Listen, Hiroto, I didn’t want to say anything because I didn’t want to make it weird but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is it. This is the moment his wonderful, fantastic, amazing marriage is over. Because Kogure was wrong. Endou is about to tell him they </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> sleep together. Hiroto has ruined everything. There were no dancers. No plethora of orange headbands at the nightclub. It was all a lie his friends came up with in a desperate attempt to save his marriage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being married to Midorikawa was nice while it lasted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroto swallows dryly. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Endou sighs and rubs the back of his neck. “Well, it’s just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroto wishes he’d just get it over with. Endou’s cryptic vagueness is convincing him more and more of his theory - no, the truth. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>truth</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The horrible, horrible, horrible truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please. Please just tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Endou’s face is completely serious. He turns fully to Hiroto and cups his hand over the side of his mouth to hide his lips from anyone who might be attempting to eavesdrop. Hiroto feels sick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think Nagumo and Suzuno are dating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So that was it. Hiroto didn’t sleep with Endou. A wave of relief surges over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroto breaks into tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The length of time that Tenma and Tsurugi have been gone for is far too long for Shindou’s taste. He taps his fingers against the table, lost in thought, worrying about it. Of course he trusts Raimon’s captain and ace striker; he doesn’t doubt their abilities. They fought alongside each other through some truly frightening and nonsensical times. Shindou would trust Tenma and Tsurugi with his life - but that doesn’t mean he’s not paranoid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s beginning to make himself sick worrying about them. After all, it’s not like Hikaru made it out unscathed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The plan was rushed and poorly put together, he thinks, so many things can go wrong. Is Shindou really worthy of being the game maker if he can’t even orchestrate a simple chewing gum heist? What if his incompetence will prove fatal for his dear friends?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shindou has blocked out the low conversation of the boys around him, living completely in his own head for the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ibuki’s voice breaks him out of his thoughts. The goalkeeper is looking at him concernedly. At Shindou’s silence, Ibuki speaks again. “Are you worried about Tenma and Tsurugi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Shindou replies, voice low as to keep the conversation private and not alert everyone else at the table, “What if something goes wrong? Look what happened to Hikaru.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both take a moment to turn their heads to look at where Hikaru is standing between his two dads, both hands imprisoned. His head is drooping. Hikaru looks downtrodden, defeated. A broken husk of a man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ibuki laughs and puts his arm up over the back of Shindou’s chair. “He’ll be fine. It’s not like he’s actually under arrest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It kind of feels like he is.” Shindou sighs and turns back to Ibuki. “My plan is flawless, and I know that, but what if-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shindou, it’s just gum. This is literally about chewing gum.” Ibuki says with another laugh. “We literally saved the damn galaxy not even two months ago. Tenma and Tsurugi can handle it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shindou bites his lip, contemplative. Maybe he really is worrying over nothing. For once, Ibuki could be right. This chewing gum heist is nothing compared to what they’ve been through together. He feels his shoulders relaxing. Ibuki’s smile is contagious, and he finds himself cracking one as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you’re right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See? I am! So stop worrying!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get cocky, I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ibuki’s grin is huge. He lifts an arm up onto the table and when his hand brushes against Shindou’s, the playmaker doesn’t pull away, and instead blinks at him with amused eyes and a little smile. Ibuki returns the smile a little lopsidedly, and ghosts his thumb over Shindou’s knuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We got it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shindou pulls his hand away from Ibuki’s so fast he experiences a momentary state of whiplash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He says, turning disorientedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenma suddenly appears before him with a red-faced Tsurugi on his tail. “We did it!” He says enthusiastically and pulls several silver sticks from his pockets to prove it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the table is on him within seconds. Shindou sits patiently in his chair while everyone else swarms Tenma and Tsurugi like piranhas. Both his teammates are still in one piece, uninjured, and most importantly, not grounded. Shindou lets out a sigh of relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he really didn’t have anything to worry about, huh?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here.” Kirino is the first to emerge from the swarm and presses a thin silver stick into Shindou’s palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shindou takes it and looks at it with interest. So that’s really all it is. Just a simple, silver stick of chewing gum. No special branding, no unnecessary folds in the wrapping, no odd or unpleasant smell. Just gum. He doesn’t unwrap it. As he’s busy examining their newfound treasure, he misses the dirty glare Kirino sends to Ibuki as he turns to go back to his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of the group slowly take their seats, while others remain standing and tear open the wrappers as soon as the candy is evenly dispersed between them. Ibuki sits back down and hands Shindou two more pieces of gum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shindou watches Ibuki unfold a piece and before Ibuki can even open his mouth there’s a shout from behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both turn to see Nishki spit the gum back out into his open hand. If the gum is bad, Shindou bets the sight of that is even worse. He grimaces and shields his eyes, wishing he hadn’t turned around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is disgusting!” Nishiki says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Tenma says, looking betrayed, pausing in the middle of opening a piece himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nishki has since kidnapped a napkin from a neighboring table and is using it to wipe his tongue. Shindou wants to gag. “I’m serious. That stuff must be a thousand years old to taste that bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenma’s face turns determined and Shindou can only watch in dismay as Tenma finishes unwrapping his piece and puts it deliberately into his mouth, all while staring down Nishiki in denial. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The captain’s determined face soon crumbles and his mouth screws up. He doesn’t stop chewing, though. Once Tenma commits, he never backs down. Shindou predicts he’ll be chewing that gum all night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dejectedly, Taiyou opens his mouth and lets the half-chewed gum fall into his hand. Oh, gross. Shindou cringes once again - who forgot to teach these guys manners?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is an air of doom and gloom that descends upon them. The band of thieves stand there and look at each other as if to say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what now? </span>
  </em>
  <span>For all of Shindou’s plotting and planning, even he doesn’t have the answer. This wasn’t supposed to happen. This outcome has proven itself completely unprecedented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While everyone is processing this misfortune, a familiar face pops out of the crowd within the venue and heads over to where the boys are sitting at the outskirts. It’s Kariya, free from his dads’ sides for the first time all day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kariya flounces over to them and waves lazily. Tenma, with his mouth still full of gum, waves back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you guys eating?” Kariya asks when he notices Tenma’s jaw working. He turns to Tsurugi, who is closest to him, and holds his hand out. “Spit it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsurugi glares at him and chomps down on his gum for good measure. Shindou barely suppresses an eye roll. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s chewing gum,” Kirino says flatly from beside Shindou. The defender has unwrapped his gum, but is neglecting to take a bite due to Nishiki’s outburst. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kariya looks Kirino up and down in a very judgemental manner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey senpai, you’re looking ugly as hell,” Kariya says, “Is there something wrong with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shindou can feel Kirino’s blood pressure spike. The years of friendship have cued him in on the atmospheric changes of Kirino’s mood. The playmaker needs to do damage control on this situation immediately. Unfortunately, that’s easier said than done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kirino furiously shoves the gum he’s holding into his mouth. He snatches the remaining few extra pieces off of the table, shreds the wrappers from those, and stuffs them in as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m perfectly fine,” Kirino manages to say around all the chewing gum in his mouth, “Better, in fact. This gum is delicious. And guess what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Kariya grins, “You got me some?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is </span>
  <em>
    <span>none</span>
  </em>
  <span> for Kariya!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viciously, victoriously, Kirino crumples up the wrappers and drops them onto the table. His expression betrays no disgust as he chews, though if Nishiki’s description is correct, Shindou can only imagine how disgusting it must taste. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Discreetly, Shindou slips the three sticks of gum he was gifted into his pocket. At the same time, he grabs the hand that Ibuki is holding his own gum in and pulls it below the table. If Kirino is going to deny Kariya the candy, Shindou is too. And he will do his best to make sure the others follow suit. It might not be Shindou’s style, but betraying Kirino is off the table. He cannot contradict him on this. He’s not the guy’s best friend for nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Kariya,” Shindou says, “There’s no more gum left. We didn’t have a lot in the first place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stay calm, he reminds himself. He’s never been a good liar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys don’t have any for me? At all?” Kariya looks from person to person, distraught. He’s legitimately offended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Shindou states, and carefully looks each person in the eye. Kirino’s problems are Shindou’s problems, and vice versa, as far as he knows. Shindou is going to make this happen no matter how wrong he feels about making Kariya upset. Kirino is his ride or die. Taiyou seems to understand. He gives Shindou a subtle nod and carefully closes his fist so Kariya can’t see that he spit the gum out into his hand. Gross. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lying.” Kariya says, turning on Shindou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As always, Kirino comes to his rescue. “No he’s not. You’re just jealous you didn’t get any.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a bad liar. Everyone can tell when he’s lying.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shindou feels his stress levels spike at Kariya’s expert read. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound like an idiot.” Kirino says to him. The two defenders are now glaring daggers at each other as the rest of the group kind of lingers awkwardly, not wanting to say anything to contradict Kirino and possibly be labeled a traitor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re pathetic,” Kariya lashes out, “You’re just saying that because you li-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough.” Comes Nishiki’s voice as he steps between the two of them. “Kariya, maybe you should just go back to the party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are assholes! Just tell me where you got it at least, jeez!” Kariya whines. He points at Shindou. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Shindou-senpai </span>
  </em>
  <span>is lying and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> there’s more. You guys can’t just hog it all!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shindou feels his face grow hot. “I’m not lying!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, senpai.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s none left, and if there was you’d never find it anyway.” Kirino spits. “I don’t even think you want it, I think you’re just using it as an excuse to throw a fit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shindou is effectively at maximum stress now. If the atmosphere gets any more tense he is going to tear up. Kariya is easily reading his lying ass like a book and the old pettiness that he thought Kirino and Kariya left behind is apparently still here despite everything. Just what went down on Earth while they were battling in space?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ibuki squeezes his hand under the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Kariya scowls. “You guys suck anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shindou lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he watches Kariya turn and stomp away from the group. Kirino is already muttering things about Kariya to Tsurugi, who nods along obediently. But the conflict seems to have been resolved for now, and Shindou can only count his blessings that it's over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ibuki is looking at him with concern. Of course he’d noticed Shindou’s internal downward spiral throughout this whole scene. Of course he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shindou is only realizing now that they’re still holding hands under the table. After all, he had only grabbed Ibuki’s hand for the sole purpose of hiding the gum he was holding. How embarrassing. But it’s not like they haven’t held hands before, it just has never happened around the rest of the team. Around Kirino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rough, calloused skin on Ibuki’s hand feels good. His hand is warm, comforting. Shindou finds that their fingers are slowly, tentatively lacing together seemingly of their own accord, trapping the sticks of gum between their palms. Ibuki doesn’t take his eyes off of Shindou’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Shindou manages to respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone calm down!” Tenma says suddenly, waving his hands about. He still hasn’t gotten rid of his gum. “We shouldn’t be fighting! Kirino, you should be a little nicer to Kariya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was mean first!” Kirino objects, “Did you even hear what he said to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shindou sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beneath the table, he leaves his hand in Ibuki’s. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wish you guys could see the notes we have up while writing this fic, including a few notable examples like 'Hikaru is grounded grounded grounded grounded', 'Hiroto: implodes', and 'munetaku agenda'. </p><p>Thank you guys so much for reading and leaving kudos. The both of us love reading and responding your comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Finale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a monster at just over 7,000 words. It's the final part of the Reception, so, you know. Go big or go home.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kariya storms away from his so called ‘friends’ in a huff. They’re being such jerks to him. It’s not his fault that Kirino’s parents let him out of the house dressed like that. The hostility is completely uncalled for, and not sharing the gum? Unbelievable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever. He’ll just go hang out with someone who actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>appreciates</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. Where is Hikaru?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a couple of minutes of searching the venue, Kariya finally spots his friend wedged between Coach Kidou and Fudou at a dining table. Held captive. Kariya can’t let the one friend his age who didn’t abandon him in favor of space adventures be imprisoned like a criminal. He darts through the crowd towards Hikaru, avoiding greetings from his adoptive extended family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Kariya-kun,” Fudou welcomes him as he approaches, “Are you enjoying the wedding?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kariya ignores the question. “Hi Fudou-san, Kidou-san. Can I talk to Hikaru for a second?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid not,” Kidou replies, cool as ever, “There will be no more discussion of ‘soccer tactics’. Hikaru is grounded.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that’s a new one. Kariya gets grounded all the time, but he’s pretty sure Hikaru has never been in trouble in his life. He peers curiously at his striker friend, who avoids his gaze dejectedly. It’s definitely true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not even about soccer,” Kariya complains. “Why do you guys all think that everything is about soccer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Either way, Hikaru is not leaving this table,” Kidou states firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hikaru’s expression is miserable. The poor boy looks like he would be face-down on the table right now if he weren’t being held in place. He really doesn’t deserve this. Why is he grounded, anyway?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Kariya sighs, “But do you guys really have to hold his hands like that? You’re killing him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we have to.” is Fudou’s answer. Kariya knows what a goody two-shoes Hikaru is. He also knows Fudou’s laid-back not-parenting style. This is definitely Kidou’s idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know he’s thirteen, right?” Kariya says snidely, and raises an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I don’t need both hands to kill you, right?” Fudou shoots back mockingly. Kariya scoots away from him. That guy’s having way too much fun with this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Hikaru pipes up for the first time, “What did you want to talk about, Kariya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody will tell me where they got the gum!” Kariya complains, “And they won’t give me any, either! Kirino-senpai was so mean to me, and for no reason!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not fair,” Hikaru frowns. “I wish I could help you, but I don’t know how they got it in the first place, after-” he cuts himself off and glances at Kidou before continuing. “I don’t think you can get any gum by yourself. It was really hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you just tell me where it is?” Kariya asks impatiently. Hikaru gives him a meaningful look, pauses, and says:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The gum is in the bathroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay… it appears that’s all the information Hikaru can tell him, given his circumstances. It’s clear his grounding has something to do with the situation. But Kariya has already been to the bathroom today. He hasn’t seen any gum, and he thinks he would have noticed something as strange as chewing gum in a fancy reception hall bathroom. But Hikaru would never lie to him. Which means…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gum must be in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>girl’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, everything is making a horrible amount of sense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the pieces fall into place, Kariya begins to fume. There’s an explanation for all of it - why Hikaru and the rest of his friends are being so secretive, why Hikaru says the gum was really hard to obtain. Hikaru must have gotten caught sneaking into the girl’s bathroom. That’s why he’s grounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kariya can’t believe that his friends would plan and execute a burglary without him. Or, no, he can believe that, because they’re backstabbing two faced selfish liars. Of course they would disrespect him on the day of his fathers’ wedding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kariya turns away from Hikaru, who he now considers to be the only trustworthy one of the whole bunch. Hikaru must’ve been in on the plan. He trusted them, and they got him grounded. Kariya shouldn’t expect anything less than betrayal. He doesn’t know what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Thanks.” he manages to grind out, and then he skulks away, stewing in anger. He’ll get back at them for this. Kirino will regret the day he ever refused to give Kariya some candy. Revenge will be had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But for now, Kariya just wants to find a dark corner to brood in.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The reception has been going on for some time now, but it doesn’t feel like it is winding down in the least. Not to Midorikawa, anyway, who is sitting at a table with his friends getting increasingly more tipsy. He’s only half paying attention to their conversation. The other half of his concentration is focused on watching the Aliea dance competition that is happening out on the dance floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroto is destroying everyone in the competition despite the fact that he is very, very intoxicated by now. Midorikawa would join him but his legs feel like jello. And for the fact that there are a few other tipsy people on the dance floor who have no sense of space - namely Nagumo, Suzuno, and Saginuma - who can and will knock Midorikawa to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group he’s sitting with is good enough for Midorikawa anyway. Endou, Natsumi, Tachimukai, and Kazemaru are here. Even Fudou, Kidou, and Kageyama Hikaru have joined them. Though Midorikawa is ninety-percent sure the kid is being held under arrest by his now-tipsy guardians. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with such great company, it’s hard to take his eyes off his husband. Something about an intoxicated Hiroto dominating the dance competition is indescribably captivating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-What do you think, Midorikawa?” Tachimukai’s voice interrupts his trance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Midorikawa turns to where Tachimukai, Endou, and Natsumi are looking at him. “Oh, sorry, I was spacing out, what did you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The kids seem like they’re up to something over there. What do you think?” Natsumi gestures off to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midorikawa follows their line of sight to the edge of the dining area, where there are quite a few junior high schoolers who appear to be behaving suspiciously. But then again, Midorikawa is not a great judge of suspicious behavior, seeing as how that was an everyday normal occurrence for him when he was their age.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure.” Midorikwa says. “Maybe Hikaru knows something about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he does, but good luck trying to make him tell you.” Fudou comments, giving Hikaru an amused look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midorikawa observes how the purple haired boy shrinks in his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The bigger mystery is why you and Hiroto haven’t dumped Nagumo and Suzuno on the street outside yet, after the stunt they pulled.” Kidou remarks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midorikawa laughs. “Oh, they’re not so bad, trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hikaru perks up a bit and looks out onto the dance floor. “They’re Kariya’s uncles, right? Which one is Nagumo-san and which is Suzuno-san?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got this.” Fudou clears his throat and points his finger out towards the dance floor in confidence, where the two in question are, like always, side by side. “The red one is… one of them,” He appears to falter. “And, I don’t know which one the other one is. I hate them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Endou-kun!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midorikawa looks up to see Hiroto crash into the table with an enormous smile on his face. While Midorikawa was distracted, Hiroto had abandoned the dance floor in favor of barrelling over to them, apparently bored of showing off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiroto! What’s up? Are you feeling better?” Endou smiles, looking up at Midorikawa’s husband from his seat between Kazemaru and Natsumi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? I’ve been great this whole time!” Hiroto beams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yup. Just as Midorikawa suspected. He’s tipsy alright. He looks so cute though, with his cheeks tinged red and his hair kind of mussed and how his arms look in his outfit - now that he’s taken the jacket off - and - okay, Midorikawa is getting away from himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were crying earlier, I just wanted to make sure that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroto waves him off. “That’s ancient history. Anyway, Endou-kun, I wanted to tell you that, you know, I would marry you, but, Ryuuji-kun said I can’t, so, yeah. I just wanted to tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midorikawa’s face meets his palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Endou laughs with a bit of confusion and looks around the table for help. “Haha, Hiroto, what? I think you might have had a little too much to dri-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went to this club, and there were strippers who looked like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great, Hiroto! I have a wife though, you kn-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Orange headbands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through his fingers, Midorikawa can see Kazemaru and Natsumi exchange a wide eyed look before nodding to each other in some kind of silent agreement. Natsumi pushes her husband out of the way to put her face closer to Hiroto’s. “What club. What club. Tell me right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroto ignores her in favor of paying more attention to Endou. “Endou-kun! I have a wife, too! We’re like twins!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midorikawa finally fully peeks out from between his fingers and giggles. “I’m not your wife, silly, I’m your husband.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeaahh....” Hiroto drawls with a smile before he presses a big kiss to Midorikawa’s cheek. “You’re my husband.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midorikawa continues, trying his best not to laugh. “So no more threatening Endou with marriage. He’s married, you’re married, no more marriage for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, if Natsumi didn’t marry Endou I would have.” Kazemaru says suddenly with an air of confidence that Midorikawa knows can be directly traced back to the fact that his champagne glass has somehow drained and refilled itself at least five times this evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wrong!” Kidou declares, throwing his fist down onto the table, at least the one that isn’t holding his not-son hostage, “You’re wrong, Kazemaru. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> would have married Endou.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midorikawa stares and desperately tries not to snort as Fudou blinks at his boyfriend incredulously. Little Hikaru is just looking back and forth between them tiredly. Oh, yeah, Hikaru is still here, but Midorikawa’s son is nowhere to be seen. He didn’t even see the blue haired boy when they had looked back at the Raimon kids. Where is Kariya?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...As a friend.” Kidou corrects.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hikaru sighs. “Can I have some champagne too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a resounding “NO!” from both Kidou and Fudou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midorikawa laughs brightly at that, but he stops abruptly as a disturbing thought hits him. What if he hasn’t seen Kariya because he got into the alcohol?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me,” Midorikawa says to the table, and stands up, “I’m going to find Masaki.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroto puts a hand on his shoulder. “When you find him tell him I’m going to beat his ass in a dance battle. But don’t say ass, ‘cause it’s a swear and he’s not allowed. Oh, and tell him that I love him.” He says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midorikawa nods to verify that he will relay the message. He doesn’t move for a moment, dizzy from standing up so quickly with so much champagne in his brain. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Kariya, or thinks that he’d drink anything he could get his hands on at the first chance. Midorikawa is just worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That worry only grows when Midorikawa finally leaves the table to scour the venue. There is not even a glimpse of Kariya in the reception hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midorikawa backtracks again, asking his Sun Garden family if they’ve seen him. No one has. Kariya doesn’t even seem to be with his friends, from what Midorikawa can tell when he spots them again sitting on the edge of the dining area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where could he be? Midorikawa’s alcohol-infused brain is not cut out for this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s about to start flipping tables to make sure Kariya isn’t hiding under any of them when finally, Saginuma mentions that he’d seen Midorikawa’s son heading towards the room the groomsmen were in before the ceremony started. Before Saginuma can launch into some sort of spiel about this, or Kariya, or the pre-ceremony events, Midorikawa takes off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course he didn’t think to look in the one room he’d never been in. It’s an excellent hiding spot. A simple wooden door at the edge of the reception hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gently, Midorikawa eases the door open. It’s dark inside the room, but there’s a faint shuffling sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Masaki?” he calls out. The shuffling stops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...What do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. Midorikawa breathes a sigh of relief. “Can you come out of there, please?” He asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s footsteps, and Kariya emerges into the light. He’s got his mean face on. Even intoxicated, Midorikawa can immediately tell that it’s an expression of genuine anger, not the usual devious smirk. The boy sighs and tugs at the bottom of his button-up shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, honey,” Midorikawa coos. He hates to see his baby upset. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kariya just gives him a look. “Have you been drinking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midorikawa approaches to sweep him into a hug. “I’m celebrating. Now tell me why you’re hiding in here in the dark instead of having fun.” He says, pressing a kiss to the top of his son’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can practically hear Kariya roll his eyes. But Midorikawa doesn’t care; he’s going to fix any problems this kid ever has in his life whether he likes it or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The guys are being jerks,” Kariya finally confesses after a moment, mumbling into Midorikawa’s light grey suit. “Especially Kirino-senpai.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midorikawa makes a noise of discontent and rubs his hand soothingly down Kariya’s back. “What did they do? Do I need to get Coach Endou involved?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way.” Kariya answers quickly, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm. Are you going to tell me what happened, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They just - look, they went in the girls’ bathroom to get gum and they didn’t give me any even though they definitely had more. Kirino-senpai was super rude to me, for no reason at all. Also, they got Hikaru grounded so we can’t even talk properly!” Kariya says, his arms finally now up and gripping Midorikawa’s suit to return the embrace instead of just hanging there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They went to the girls’ bathroom?” Midorikawa asks, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, to get the gum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midorikawa doesn’t know anything about chewing gum in the bathrooms of his wedding venue, but his intoxicated mind does know one thing: It’s illegal for boys to go into the girls’ bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gives Kariya’s head one last pat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wishes this had a simple answer. But he’s not sure what to do. Is this something that he should just ignore? Kariya seems so upset by it. Midorikawa can handle his son, but he’s not equipped to handle a whole team of junior high school boys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s this way that Midorikawa comes to his conclusion. The conclusion that - despite Kariya’s insistence against the matter - Endou does, in fact, need to get involved.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenma did, in fact, hear what Kariya said to Kirino. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t make sense, though.” Tenma objects. “I thought you and Kariya were friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are friends.” Kirino responds back immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenma and Tsurugi exchange glances. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s then that Tenma notices what is happening over at the table. Or rather, he notices that </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> is happening at the table, something that he is very sure will hurt Kirino very much if he sees it. Discreetly, he nudges Tsurugi, who catches on immediately with only a glance in the right direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Tenma says slowly back to Kirino, making sure to keep his attention as Tsurugi subtly edges himself into a position where he is directly in between Kirino’s line of sight and where Shindou and Ibuki are very conspicuously whispering and holding hands under the table. It’s obvious that they think they are being discreet. They’re wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kirino is already upset. Tenma knows about his crush, just like everyone else on the team except for Shindou. The pink haired defender doesn’t need to see that right now. Tenma is desperately trying to think of an engaging discussion topic to keep his attention off of them. What does Kirino like? Soccer? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So.. uh, Kirino… how’s um, how’s soccer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kirino blanks at him. “Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, soccer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tenma, we were all at practice yesterday.” Kirino says. “Are you okay? Did you hit your head?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenma is about to insist that he’s perfectly fine, thank you for asking, Senpai, but a glimpse of bright orange over Kirino’s shoulder catches his attention. Emerging from the crowd is Coach Endou. His savior. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Coach Endou!” Tenma calls out instead of responding to Kirino. Thank God he’s here. All of Tenma’s problems are about to get a lot easier to handle.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, everyone,” Endou greets them. His voice is not nearly as bright as it usually is, which gives Tenma a pause. “I think we all need to have a conversation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instantly everyone’s attention is on Raimon’s coach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something feels wrong. Tenma gulps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is, um, is everything okay?” Tenma asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Endou heaves a sigh. “Listen, I don’t want to accuse anyone, but I’ve been told you boys have been involved in some illegal activity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At their Coach’s words, Tenma can physically feel the group all hold their breaths. He rationalizes with himself. Maybe Endou doesn’t actually know, maybe it’s going to be something they can easily deny, maybe it just has something to do with soccer. Like maybe someone took a soccer ball and forgot to bring it back to practice. Yeah, maybe that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, I need you guys to be honest with me.” Endou begins. “Did you, or did you not, go into the girl’s bathroom?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence that follows is thick, thicker and more crushing than anything Tenma’s ever experienced. The shock is showing on his friends’ faces. The guilt that crashes over Tenma is like an ocean wave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Endou turns his hands upwards. “Now, before you answer I want you to know I’m not mad, I’m just disappointed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several moments go by. Heavy, oppressive moments. Tenma is about to start sweating through his fancy button-up shirt. It’s all happening in slow motion. Kirino is staring at the floor, both Nishiki and Ibuki are looking anywhere but Endou. Taiyou is biting his fingernails. Tsurugi looks like if he had a tail it’d be between his legs, and Shindou looks like he’s about to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, to Tenma’s dismay, Shinsuke is the first to break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true,” Shinsuke says, voice small. “We did.” As he continues, his voice gets louder and he pleads. “But it was only because the girls bathroom had candy and our’s didn’t! You have to understand, Coach Endou! It wasn’t fair!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Endou shakes his head, unmoved and unmerciful. “I didn’t expect this kind of behaviour from you guys. The girl’s bathroom, really?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The disheartened, disappointed tone Endou is using makes Tenma feel worse than if he was yelling at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Endou’s tone then changes into a gentle, calm intonation. “You know what this means, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kids glance amongst each other, and shake their heads unsurely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re all grounded.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a beat of silence before everyone starts talking and objecting at once. Endou simply stands with his hands on his hips as the junior high schoolers around him protest. It’s a lot of “That’s not fair!” and “You don’t understand!” and “You can’t do this! My parents will kill me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenma takes a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has prepared for this from the beginning. To accept responsibility, to shoulder the burden of punishment if everything went wrong. He already can’t forgive himself for what happened to Hikaru. Tenma is the captain. He will bear whatever punishment, no matter the price.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Tenma speaks up, bravely. Everyone quiets down, focusing their attention on their captain. He curls his hands into fists. “It was my idea, Coach Endou, just ground me. I was the only one who went into the girl’s bathroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenma feels Tsurugi startle, and turn to stare at him with what Tenma knows are wide, orange eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care whose idea it was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But - but -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No but’s,” Endou says, voice cold and level. “You’re a team, so the responsibility is on all of you. Anyone who is late to practice next week is doing laps. This goes for everyone. Nothing but tire training for a month.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A month. That’s so long. That’s like, thirty days. Tenma doesn’t think he’ll last. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shinsuke won’t last. It’s a harsh punishment, but they deserve it. They broke the law. And worse, they got caught. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As a unit, the group is silent, accepting their fate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Endou nods, point made. “I’ll see you all at practice on Monday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As their Coach walks away, Tenma can’t help but feel this is his fault. He’s let everyone down. First Hikaru, and now this. Taiyou pats his shoulder encouragingly. Dejectedly, they make their way back to the table together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sits down next to Ibuki, who has his face flat down onto the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenma observes him for a moment before he says, “Ibuki? Why are you upset? You don’t even go to Raimon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Ibuki says, turning his face towards Tenma without lifting it from the table. “His disappointment was just so strong. I’ve never felt anything like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenma nods solemnly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys all sit in silence together for what seems like an eternity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So this is it. This is the ultimate price they must pay. Endou’s disappointment. It is so much worse than Tenma had ever imagined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” Taiyou says, his voice slicing through the quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenma looks up at him from the other side of the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyone wanna sneak out tonight to play manhunt at the park?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenma grins. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never have I ever attacked a nail technician.” smirks a very self-satisfied Kazemaru.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is so not fair.”  Tachimukai groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fudou watches as the goalkeeper puts down a finger in defeat. Huh. Maybe Midorikawa’s bachelor party had been more interesting than he’d originally thought. Fudou takes another sip of his champagne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leave it to Kazemaru to single people out in a game of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Never Have I Ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>. To be fair, Fudou is pretty sure Kazemaru has had like, what, seven glasses of champagne by now? Not that Fudou himself is far behind, but still. No adult here is remotely close to sober.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tachimukai’s face reddens and he puts a fist on the table. “Okay. My turn.” He pauses for a long second. “Never have I ever… um… uh, never have I ever…uh...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natsumi raises an eyebrow at him. “Can you really not think of anything? We know you’re trying to target Kazemaru.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up! Never have I ever... uhhh, never have I ever been evil!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tachimukai’s triumphant expression breaks into one of despair as Kazemaru, Hiroto, Natsumi, Fudou, and Kidou all put down a finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of evil, Fudou is ninety-percent sure Nagumo and Suzuno are supposed to lead some sort of wedding tradition right about now. Something about ‘kidnapping’ one of the grooms and all the wedding guests try to keep the other groom away while he tries to rescue his husband? It sounds complicated. Kidou explained it to him in the car. He doesn’t know those two very well, but he’d be willing to bet a lot of money that ‘complicated’ isn’t even in their vocabulary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fudou blinks as his brain registers that the others are looking at him expectantly. Apparently it’s his turn to make up a</span>
  <em>
    <span> Never Have I Ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Fudou takes a deep breath, reaching far back in his brain for whatever bullshit will satisfy these people, when he’s unexpectedly interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fudou looks up to see Endou returning to the table, Midorikawa not far behind him. At the green-haired groom’s side is Kariya, who is trying to hide that he’s lightly holding onto the edge of one of Midorikawa’s sleeves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Endou heaves a huge sigh as he sits back down between Natsumi and Kazemaru. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did it go?” Natsumi asks as Midorikawa and Kariya take their seats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re alright. It’s so hard to be the bad guy!” Endou laments, “Kidou, remind me again why you couldn’t just do it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It needed to come from you.” Kidou explains, “Besides, I’ve been keeping my eye on a certain situation that I believe I have to go deal with. Right now. Excuse me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kidou relinquishes Hikaru’s hand and stands from the table. Fudou raises an eyebrow at him. “What situation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fudou watches his boyfriend leave while the others at the table chat about the fate of the Raimon kids. His own not-kid is already grounded, so it’s of no concern to him. When Kidou stops walking, he’s too far away to hear, but Fudou can see that he’s confronting Tsunami, who has one of the second-years hiding behind him. Hamano, he thinks? More importantly, something is writhing under Tsunami’s button-up shirt. Fudou watches long enough to see Tsunami unbutton his shirt and remove a live lobster before Fudou decides that he’s had enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hikaru is staring at his now-liberated hand in wonder. Fudou is met with an intense desire to do something nice for him. It’s probably just the alcohol, Fudou thinks, but he can’t help but feel bad for the kid. Grounding is Kidou’s thing. Fudou’s thing is…. He’s not actually sure what his thing is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he knows it, he’s talking to Hikaru. “So, uh, you want more cake or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hikaru’s face lights up immediately. Fudou’s heart bursts. “We can have seconds?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. Fudou pauses. Can they have seconds? He’s not sure. He responds with the only answer possible. “It’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you’re getting more cake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fudou turns his head to see Tachimukai staring at him from across the table. “Yeah, why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not long before the three of them set off back towards the long-abandoned buffet line, at the end of which lies the remaining cake. Fudou is surprised at how much is left. Apparently, the original cake was big enough for every guest to have a piece or two and still leave a sizable chunk behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, there’s no way it’s going to be gone in one night. Hiroto and Midorikawa will be eating this for weeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know we were allowed to take our shoes off,” Tachimukai says out of nowhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes Fudou a moment to figure out what the hell he’s talking about before he remembers. Fudou looks down at his feet. He gave his shoes to Hikaru, who lost them in a vent. And Hikaru’s shoes seem to have disappeared during the reception. So they’ve been in their socks this whole time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tachimukai crouches down to undo his shoelaces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fudou just stares as his brain desperately tries to come up with something that will keep his intoxicated friend in check. “You should probably keep your shoes on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Tachimukai stops untying his shoelaces, but he doesn’t move to stand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, uh,” What kind of explanation is Fudou supposed to give here? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hikaru, God bless him, comes to the rescue. “Are your shoes hurting your feet?” He asks Tachimukai, who shakes his head. “You can only take your shoes off if they hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that makes sense,” Tachimukai accepts, and stands up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t make any sense whatsoever, but Fudou is not going to contradict him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cake is only a few more steps away, and Fudou thinks they might be able to reach it without incident, which is confident of him considering the state of his company. Tachimukai is kind of stumbling. He’s really drunk, isn’t he? Briefly, Fudou considers maybe he should be holding Tachimukai’s hand too, for safety’s sake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon reaching the dessert, Fudou cuts himself a generous slice, and does the same for Hikaru. It’s awkward with only one hand and a swimming brain, but he manages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns to Tachimukai to give him the knife, but before he can proffer the handle, the brunet moves as if to grab the blade. Fudou jerks his hand back in alarm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, watch it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not sharp,” Tachimukai says. Fudou is pretty sure that’s not right, since he just cut two slices single-handedly. And, you know, since it’s a knife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not a risk he’s willing to take. Tachimukai is way too drunk to be holding a knife right now. Fudou cuts a piece for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here.” He says, shoving the plate at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much, Fudou-san! Wow, you’re the best. Hikaru-kun is so lucky. I wish you were my dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s my </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>-dad.” Hikaru corrects with a fork-full of cake already in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, I’m sorry!” Tachimukai exclaims. He claps Fudou on the shoulder a little clumsily before he corrects his earlier statement. “I wish you were my not-dad, Fudou-san.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fudou sighs. It’s not even worth it to argue. He’s too drunk for this. He’s also sure Tachimukai is too drunk for this. The only sober one is Hikaru, and that’s not even by choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you guys ready to go back to the table now?” Fudou asks in deadpan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hikaru nods happily, too busy chewing to respond verbally. Fudou readjusts his grip on Hikaru’s hand and starts walking, checking over his shoulder that Tachimukai is coming too. The goalkeeper is holding his plate very, very carefully, in both hands, eyes glued to the contents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fudou isn’t really sure which way they came. He should be able to remember, since it was only a minute ago. But. Well. He drank more than he probably should have. But it doesn’t matter. Kidou is the one driving home tonight, not him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the absence of any sense of direction, Fudou picks a random aisle through abandoned tables and starts walking. He knows that his friends are...somewhere over there, closer to the dance floor, where most of the guests currently are. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The aisle he picked doesn’t lead very far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t look like they’ll be able to get back this way. There are smashed chairs and tables everywhere in this area of the venue, cups and silverware scattered across the ground. It looks like a hurricane came through, or maybe an earthquake. Some form of natural disaster. Fudou instinctively knows it’s the aftermath of the best men beating the shit out of each other earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah. There’s no way those two lunatics will be able to pull off that groom-stealing-whatever-the-fuck thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fudou is about to turn around to find another route when Tachimuaki’s voice stops him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just like a jungle gym.” Tachimukai muses, stepping into the rubble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Fudou calls after him. “You’re gonna trip. Let’s just go around it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, I got this.” Tachimukai says as he tries to scale a table that’s been smashed in half. “I’m a pro league soccer player. I got this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fudou wishes he had a free hand just so he could smack it to his own forehead. He and Hikaru exchange glances but don’t move forward to go after him. Fudou looks back towards Tachimukai just in time to see his foot snag on a rouge chair leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In slow motion, Tachimukai falls face-first to the floor. The plate flies out of his hands and lands upside down. Frosting splatters across the ground. The fork is instantly lost amongst the plethora of other abandoned utensils. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fudou and Hikaru wait for him to get back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tachimukai?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Fudou can even register his own actions he’s tearing through the chairs and tables and other miscellaneous furniture towards Tachimukai, dragging Hikaru behind him. Fudou’s socks slip and he drops to his knees before his fallen friend, frantically turning him over onto his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god. Oh my god.” Fudou says. He shoves his plate of cake at Hikaru, who takes it gingerly to balance both plates in his free hand. Tachimukai still isn’t moving. Fudou’s heart seizes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He presses his ear to Tachimukai’s chest, and then to the goalkeeper’s mouth. He can’t tell if there’s a pulse or not, or even if he’s breathing. The world is swimming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fudou-san, you’re hurting my hand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Fudou says. He lifts his face to look at Hikaru’s for a moment, loosening his grip automatically. He’d never hurt him on purpose, and he doesn’t want him to be scared, but Hikaru’s calm expression is throwing him for a loop. Is Hikaru even seeing this? How can this kid be so composed? He looks back down at Tachimukai. Fudou gulps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There must be someone else around who can help. Fudou lifts his head and is met with empty air. There’s nobody else on this side of the venue. It’s just himself and Hikaru. Tachimukai is going to die if he doesn’t do something, and fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows what he needs to do. Fudou lifts his hands - one of which is still holding Hikaru’s - and puts them in position over Tachimukai’s chest. He’s breathing hard. He’s never done CPR before. What if he messes up? What if he doesn’t do it well enough? Is he really going to let his kid see someone die like this? Fudou presses down to begin the first compression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fudou-san, wouldn’t it… wouldn’t it be easier if you weren’t holding my hand?” Hikaru asks and Fudou looks at him wildly. Hikaru’s eyebrows are furrowed together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Tachimukai-san is breathing, Fudou-san! I don’t think he needs CPR.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s breathing? No, he’s not. Hikaru is wrong. Fudou has seen enough TV shows to know Tachimukai needs CPR. Fudou looks back down and resumes his chest compressions, not letting Hikaru’s hand go. He feels tears stinging his eyes. “Hikaru-kun, call an ambulance.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fudou-san, he’s fine! He’s just drunk!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Fudou chokes out, and that’s the only word he can manage without bursting into tears. Fudou looks back down and resumes his lopsided compressions on Tachimuaki’s chest, not letting go of Hikaru’s hand. It’s not supposed to end like this. The world looks like it’s turning inside out. He’s gonna be sick. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s probably Hiroto’s turn. He thinks they’re still playing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Never Have I Ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> but he could be wrong. Everything is just so wonderful. Midorikawa looks even better than he did twenty minutes ago. Hiroto can’t focus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never have I ever…” he starts, and laughs a little bit. He knows he was just thinking of something funny. What was it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone pulls out his chair. Hiroto blinks. They must have not realized that he’s still sitting in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t sit here.” Hiroto says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red hair fills the right side of his vision, and then he’s being lifted out of his chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or we can share.” Hiroto offers, ever so polite. The person who is currently holding him bridal-style snorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re doing the thing now, idiot.” Nagumo tells him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haru-chan!” Hiroto exclaims in delight, “What’s the thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you just call me?” Nagumo glares down at him as he carries him away from the table. There’s some sort of commotion happening behind them, people getting up from their chairs to chase after the best man. “Whatever. We kidnapped you and now Midorikawa’s gonna get you back. That thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a table in the middle of the dance floor. Standing on top of it, with his arms crossed, is Suzuno. Hiroto sees him crouch down and hold his arms out, and then Hiroto is a lot further off the ground than he was just moments ago, held in another secure grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can see everything from up here. All of his friends on the dance floor, all of his friends at their tables, and he can even see people across the reception hall. The kids are all sitting together, Kidou and Tsunami are talking together near the buffet, and on the other side it looks like Tachimukai is taking a nap. Fudou’s there too. Is he crying?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like your attention, everyone.” Suzuno’s voice is suddenly very close to the top of his head. From across the reception hall he can see people’s heads turning towards them. Hiroto blinks, still trying to figure out what exactly is happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’ve ever wanted to pry Hiroto and Midorikawa apart so they’ll stop being so disgustingly romantic, now’s your chance. Midorikawa,” Suzuno turns his head and Hiroto gets a flurry of white hair to the face. “Good luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagumo, who has just managed to scramble onto the table, grins viciously and points out into the crowd. “Let the games begin!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At Nagumo’s words, a lightbulb goes off in Hiroto’s head. When they told him about this a month ago, he’d assumed he would be the one rescuing Midorikawa. “Oh, I remember now!” He says to Suzuno, who ignores him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s clear that everyone from Sun Garden has been preparing for this for weeks. Most of them are already on the dance floor, so they encircle the table in no time, forming a barricade. Hiroto peers into the crowd, looking for a familiar head of green hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finds it. A flash of green from the seating area catches his attention, but he only has a moment to take in the sight of Midorikawa sprinting recklessly towards the dance floor before he’s abruptly airborne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A second later, he’s back in Nagumo’s arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice pass!” Nagumo grins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was fun. He’s only a little dizzy from it. Hiroto doesn’t mind the least bit when Nagumo tosses him back over to Suzuno. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks back over into the crowd. Midorikawa has reached the ring of guests and is currently having some sort of wrestling match with Fubuki, who is being cheered on by Someoka. Hiroto is glad </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> not in a wrestling match with Fubuki. Didn’t that guy like, kill bears with nothing but his own two hands when he was in junior high? Speaking of junior high, where is Hiroto’s son?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroto scans the venue as best as he can while absolutely wasted and being tossed back and forth between his two childhood friends like a hacky sack. Eventually, he sees Kariya’s familiar mess of blue hair. It’s so much more disheveled than it was at the start of the night. How did that happen? Kariya appears to be approaching Hikaru and Fudou, who are crouching beside Tachimukai’s motionless body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Hiroto watches, Kariya takes a slice of cake from Hikaru’s hands and sits down on the ground to eat. The two boys are casually observing Fudou, who looks like he’s on the verge of a nervous breakdown. That’s not right, Hiroto thinks, everyone is supposed to be happy and peaceful at weddings. Tachimukai has the right idea, taking a nap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A yell takes his attention back to the dance floor-turned-battleground. Oh, that sounds like Midorikawa. Hiroto is yet again thrown to one of the Ex-Chaos captains - judging by the arms, probably Suzuno. He peers over his shoulder, managing to avoid another face-full of white hair. Kabeyama and Midorikawa are in some kind of face off. His husband looks like he’s closer to the center of the dance floor than before, but Hiroto can’t exactly trust his own judgement on that kind of thing right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re heavier than you look, you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It barely registers that Suzuno’s even talking to him. “Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again he’s in the air. Nagumo catches him with a huff. “I can’t believe this plan is even working. The Raimon people are actually participating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, not all of them.” Suzuno replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroto looks over at him quizzically from where he’s being held captive in Nagumo’s arms. Suzuno shrugs and points across the reception hall. Hiroto groggily follows his finger to where Tachimukai is now sitting up and waving his arms at Fudou, who appears to be openly crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagumo lets out a loud laugh. “Kariya-kun will have to tell us about that one tomorro - Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotcha!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroto’s arms fly up and around the back of Nagumo’s neck as his best man attempts to hop away from the edge of the table erratically. With a quick look downward Hiroto can see the source of the disturbance - Midorikawa - with his hand around Nagumo’s ankle and a vicious grin on his face. Several people behind him try to pull him away in vain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me my husband, you idiot!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagumo pries Hiroto’s arms from around his neck and slings him gracelessly at Suzuno, who catches him. Barely. Hiroto’s head is spinning as Suzuno manhandles him back into a bridal-style carry. He looks back up just in time to see Midorikawa leap up, wrap his arms around Nagumo’s leg, and pull him backwards off the table. Nagumo goes down with an ear-shattering screech, and Midorikawa clambers up to take his place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midorikawa is breathing hard. His hair is all out of place. Hiroto is so in love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is a saying that goes like this: Victories that are cheap are cheap. Those only are worth having which come as the result of hard fighting.” Midorikawa says with a victorious finger pointed at Suzuno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroto looks back and forth between the two of them. Above him Suzuno’s eyes narrow into a cold, calculated expression. Midorikawa is standing tall and unmoving. The reception hall is silent, anticipatory. This is just like the wild west. Hiroto’s head is so full of champagne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What Hiroto perceives to be a long moment passes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. You can have him.” Suzuno sighs in defeat. He begins to lower Hiroto’s legs down to the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait-” Hiroto tries to protest. He is definitely not ready to stand on his own - between the champagne and the dizziness of being thrown around for the past few minutes, his legs are jelly. Mercilessly, Suzuno lets go of him anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroto lunges forward and grabs Midorikawa’s shoulder to stay upright. Midorikawa places a steadying hand on his back and smirks triumphantly at Suzuno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, before Hiroto can process what’s happening, Midorikawa lifts up his leg and kicks Suzuno square in the torso. Despite being a secretary, and not a pro-player, Midorikawa’s kick is powerful enough to send him flying. Hiroto gapes. He watches long enough to see an unlucky wedding guest - Reina - catch the white haired striker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroto blinks as Midorikawa’s hand comes up to hold his shoulder. Hiroto looks down at him and giggles. Oh wow, Midorikawa looks even better up close. His brain short circuits. Hiroto says the only word he can think of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi there.” Midorikawa laughs, and leans in for a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroto instantly moves to lean in as well; he doesn’t get even a centimeter towards Midorikawa’s lips before the world is twisting and turning again and he falls forward. Midorikawa doesn’t even skip a beat. Before Hiroto knows it, his legs are swept off the ground in yet another bridal-style carry. This is becoming kind of a trend, isn’t it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Hiroto’s thoughts are promptly interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Midorikawa tilts his head forward for a proper kiss, Hiroto can hear his friends and family laughing and cheering below them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In what feels like an infinite, magical, perfect moment, their lips meet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today is Hiroto and Midorikawa’s wedding day, and absolutely nothing went wrong.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This specific "bride stealing" tradition where the groom fights the wedding guests is actually real, believe it or not! I learned about it in university; who knew it would come in handy while writing Inazuma Eleven fanfiction. </p><p>Despite this chapter literally being called The Finale, there is one more short epilogue chapter as the story isn't quite over. As always, thanks so much for reading and for all your comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So… can I have cake for dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Hiroto says sternly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kariya crosses his arms and leaves the refrigerator door wide open. It’s only been a day since the wedding, and the fridge is now stocked to the brim with leftover wedding cake. Not to mention, the kitchen table is completely covered in all kinds of gifts and letters that Midorikawa and Hiroto haven’t opened yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t fair!” Kariya whines, bringing his hands up to his cheeks. “You guys get to go on a fancy vacation and I have to stay here to babysit Uncle Nagumo and Uncle Suzuno. Can’t I at least stay at Kidou-san and Fudou-san’s house again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hikaru-kun is grounded.” Midorikawa says, attempting to close the fridge door, which is a feat in itself at this point. “You know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then can I at least have some more cake in compensation instead? Every meal for the next week, and that’s not even being generous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroto laughs from his seat at the kitchen table, next to the pile of gifts. “Cake three times a day for the next week? That’s a little dangerous, Masaki-kun. You’ll make yourself sick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I won’t!” Kariya protests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midorikawa, after reigning victorious in his wrestling match with the fridge door, chuckles as he comes up beside Hiroto and smiles fondly at Kariya. “Well, Hiroto, you know what they say. The most dangerous food </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> wedding cake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kariya pouts. They’re not even taking him seriously at this point, are they?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His uncles will be here soon. Hiroto and Midorikawa already have all their luggage ready to go, waiting for them over in the foyer. Kariya is going to miss his parents. Why do they even need a honeymoon? He knows they’re married now, but it really doesn’t seem like anything has changed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, it doesn’t seem like anything has changed for their little family at least. Things </span>
  <em>
    <span>outside</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the house have absolutely changed. Coach Endou grounded the entire team, Kariya included, even though he wasn’t even part of that stupid chewing gum heist. It’s not fair, but Kariya will go along with it for the sole purpose of standing in solidarity with Hikaru. Hikaru - the victim of it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kariya will definitely be texting him later to complain about the situation. After he’s done destroying Kirino in online FIFA tonight, of course. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> be getting back at him for not sharing the chewing gum. They don’t play together just because Kariya likes playing with him, or anything. No. Nothing like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thoughts are interrupted by the unmistakable sound of someone noisily turning and rattling the handle of the locked front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroto groans and stands up. “Why can’t they just knock like normal people?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kariya trots along after him into the foyer to the front door, where the turning and rattling briefly stops and then changes into impatient knocking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What took you guys so long?” Hiroto asks as he finally swings the door open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In come Nagumo and Suzuno. Nagumo’s hands are full, he’s got two duffle bags and a backpack, where Suzuno is holding nothing but his car keys. Kariya grins. They’ll be staying here for the week with him. Despite his whining earlier, Kariya is actually pretty excited. His uncles are the best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suzuno has a black eye. He didn’t have the slightest hint of one at the end of the party last night, meaning he’s acquired it somewhere in the past twelve hours. “Don’t worry about it.” He says to Hiroto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for staying here with Masaki.” Midorikawa says, slinging his arm around Hiroto’s waist as he joins them. “Do you remember what I told you on the phone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah.” Nagumo grumbles, dropping his bags onto the tile. “No swearing, no fighting, and no house parties. We know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? That’s so lame!” Kariya interjects, turning to Midorikawa. “I’m not a little kid!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midorikawa ignores him. “If I find blood on my carpets I’m going to kill you and use your corpses to even out the color.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagumo rolls his eyes. “Okay, Reize.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is anyone going to tell me who Reize is already?” Kariya whines. “Stop ignoring me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagumo’s eyes light up. “Holy shit, wait-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Language.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kariya-kun. So what happened over there with your friend yesterday? While we were doing the thing. That Tachimukai goalkeeper guy was on the floor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, Fudou-san thought he died or something so he was giving him CPR. Anyway, can someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell me who R-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroto claps his hands together abruptly. “We should get going! There’s a plane to catch!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midorikawa nods affirmatively and turns to Kariya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Masaki, honey, behave while we’re gone, okay? Remember to brush your teeth every night, and listen to Nagumo and Suzuno. When they tell you it’s time for bed it’s not an invitation to hide in your room and text Hikaru-kun until two in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not even allowed to stay up that late anyways.” Kariya mutters. “I get it, okay? Stop embarrassing me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s only because I love you.” Midorikawa says, and leans down to give him a kiss on the head. Kariya pushes him off, face flushing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We both love you.” Hiroto grins at him and Kariya pouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kariya opens his mouth to retort but is interrupted as Hiroto sweeps him into an enormous hug. Kariya instantly melts into it, regardless of whatever complaint was about to come out of his mouth. He presses his face into the crisp fabric on Hiroto’s shoulder. They’ll only be gone for a week. They’re not leaving him, they’re not dropping him off at the Sun Garden the way his birth parents did. He knows that. But he is going to miss them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be good for your uncles. We’ll be back before you know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kariya nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s silent as Hiroto gives him one last kiss on the top of his head. His parents pick up their things as Midorikawa gives Suzuno and Nagumo a few last instructions. Kariya should be suspicious, he should be wary that they might be pulling a fast one, worried that they’re actually leaving him forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he’s not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midorikawa blows him a kiss as they disappear out the door. He’s going to miss them terribly this week. But they’ll be back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s the thing about those two. They never leave him alone for too long, do they? And when they do, they leave him with people like Nagumo and Suzuno. Nagumo and Suzuno, his batshit crazy uncles. They love him too, don’t they? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kariya finally opens his mouth to speak. He shrugs nonchalantly at his uncles. “I thought they’d never leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suzuno smirks with his arms crossed, tossing his car keys down onto one of the duffle bags. “Sure you thought that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I did! They didn’t even let me have cake for dinner. Someone should call CPS.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagumo’s eyes light up. “Oh shit, there’s still cake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, enough for like five countries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kariya watches as Nagumo and Suzuno exchange a glance. Their eyes meet. Suzuno blinks. Nagumo grins. Kariya raises an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Suzuno turns on his heel towards the kitchen, face blank. “I’ll get the plates.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If someone asked me a year ago what I would be doing in the summer of 2020, I never would have guessed this would be it. Thanks so much for attending Hiroto and Midorikawa's wedding. If you didn't have a chance to get a slice of cake I hear you'll have to fight their 13 year old son to the death for it, so you're probably out of luck.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>